The Tsuki Thorne Tales: The Girl of the Winter
by PaigeBradwell
Summary: Tsuki Thorne is being chased by killer snowstorms! She's scared and alone, no believes her life is in danger, until she meets a man, the Doctor... Manga/anime inspired story staring Matt Smith as the 11th Doctor and new companion Tsuki! 1st in the series.
1. Prologue: Tsuki

**Author's Note: This story was beta'd by Dragonal01 (Real Name: Seymour Butts)**

****Tsuki was beginning to believe her luck was changing. When sensei had told her that she was to be walked home for the next month, she had cried out in protest, but then she learnt who she was to be walking with and her protests were soon forgotten.

_"You're awfully quiet Thorne-chan, not planning your escape are you?" _Tsuki looked up at Sendo, who while walking beside her smiled. He was in the year above her at school and was dating a girl from an all-girls school somewhere north of Tokyo. This didn't stop Tsuki from having a crush on him, but she knew he'd never feel the same way about her, no-one fancied "foreigners". Realizing that she still hadn't answered Sendo's question, Tsuki blushed and bowed apologetically for her delayed reply, the evening sun disappearing behind some houses.

_"N-no senpai!" _she fumbled. Sendo sighed and smiled.

_"Good." _he laughed and patted Tsuki's shoulder. She blushed even harder.

_"I could never escape you senpai." _she laughed too loudly. Sendo-senpai didn't seem to noitice and just shrugged.

_"Oh I don't know I hear you're pretty smart Thorne-chan." _his smile turned into grin. Tsuki fell back a step and propped herself against a wall while her legs slowly recovered from the shock of the compliment. Once she regained the feeling in her legs, she jogged back up to Sendo's side and they walked in silence for the next few minutes. The fact that Sendo-senpai had called her smart was still on her mind and it was doing nothing to stop her blushing. When they reached the crossroads before Tsuki's house, Sendo asked her which road she lived on, she replied by pointing to the road to their right.

_"I live on the road straight ahead,' _Sendo said as they turned right, _'I didn't realize you lived so close to me, I guess that's why they asked me to do this." _Tsuki swallowed when she remembered why he was walking her home. Sendo swung in front of her, stopping her suddenly.

_"I'm only a street away if you want to, you know, talk." _he began rather nervously. Tsuki hung her head and nodded. Sendo lifted her head.

_"I may not know why you keep running away, but it's like Wakahisa-sensei says, talking helps." _Tsuki couldn't help but giggle at this. Realizing what he had said, Sendo placed his head in his hands.

_"Oh no! I'm turning into Wacky-hisa!" _they both laughed as they reached the gates before Tsuki's house, but Tsuki was still considering his offer. What if she did tell him the real reason why she kept running away? Would he believe her? At the gate, Sendo shivered.

_"Senpai? I know your house isn't far from here, but would you like to join us for dinner?"_ Tsuki's cheeks burned unbearably, she had a horrible feeling she was about to be completely embarrassed.

_"OK, if it's fine with Thorne-sensei." _A phone rang loudly. Sendo dug out his phone from the bottom of his school bag.

_"Sorry Thorne-chan, I'll make this quick. Oh, by the way, my name is Yuu." _Tsuki almost screamed.

_"I'm Tsuki!" _she said slightly too loudly as Yuu answered his phone and turned his back to her. Tsuki too turned away, only to explode into a small dance. She stifled the screams that tried to escape from her mouth. She knew his name! No one in school knew his name, even his own girlfriend still called him Sendo-kun. I must be something really special, she thought happily. A gigantic goofy grin spread across her face as her heart flailed wildly against her chest. Her luck really was changing. Then the wind changed.

Tsuki went cold, all her previous movement stopped and the color drained instantly from her face. The howl of the wind had brought with it an eerie silence. The trees were still, the flowers drooped down and the cut lawns of the houses stood upright to attention as life seemed to pause in the wake of the wind. Tsuki's skin crackled with tense electricity as her eyes swelled with hot tears. Please, not now, not again, her thoughts sobbed, why can't you leave me alone? In the silence and the petrifying cold that had settled on the ground, Tsuki suddenly realized something; wasn't Yuu still on the phone? Tsuki turned slowly on her heels to face Yuu and screamed because in the 20 seconds between the wind changing and now, Yuu Sendo had frozen to death.

The still standing corpse was facing down the street towards the crossroads, eyes and mouth wide open in sheer terror. Shock took hold of Tsuki as she collapsed to the floor and began to cry. I've done it now, she thought, it was only a matter of time. Standing up sniveling, Tsuki looked up at the window of her father's bedroom. I'm sorry Otou-sama, but I love you too much to lose you too. Tsuki faced the direction opposite to the frozen Yuu, towards the children's park and prepared to run, just as before. She shook violently, scared right to her very core, but she swallowed and threw back her right foot, ready to run. Here we go again, she thought sadly, and then she sprang away, the snowstorm suddenly snapping at her heels.

The cloudless sky filled with snow as Tsuki ran for her life. Knowing that the oncoming snowstorm would first drop heavy piles of snow directly on top of her, Tsuki quickly adopted a zigzagging motion as the piles of snow the size of small cars fell to floor thunderously, sending vibrations through her teeth. She continued this pattern jumping left and right while running until she got to the fence surrounding the park, managing to avoid all the fallen snow piles that were now littered across the ground. Quickly sliding through the gate into the park, the snowstorm began to fall more heavily and by the time she had taken the thirty or so steps to the elephant slide, the snow was up to her ankles, soaking the bottom of her thigh-length socks.

_"Keep running." _she cried, the cold biting the nerves in her feet. A small blizzard descended over Tsuki, the second phase, she sighed. Snow swirled around her in an indistinct blur as snowflakes scratched her skin, leaving tiny, burning scars like she was being gently stroked with a red-hot iron barbs. Tsuki struggled on, ignoring the pain and concentrating on the hippo tunnel, a point two-thirds across the park. However, by the time she reached it, the snow on the ground had reached her shins and the blizzard had become so intense that the scratches it made were being reopened and bleeding more heavily. This wasn't right, Tsuki thought, the snowstorm was intensifying too quickly. To Tsuki, it appeared that just as she was learning to predict the snowstorm, the snowstorm was learning to predict her. I must get to the forest.

Tsuki ran past the monkey swings and the rope jungle with relative ease, but when her body forced her to pause for breath, the blizzard lifted to make way for four walls of snowy wind that boxed her into a painfully rigid shape that that forced her shoulder into her ear. She fell onto her knees in pain while head spun uncontrollably and her ears were filled with a whistling noise, but she forced herself back into a run. They are not going to catch me, her mind screamed. Suddenly the lion's den came into view, along with the fence and the forest behind it, the forest where the snow couldn't reach her, at least not for a while. A sense of relief overcame Tsuki, but not for long as suddenly the snow on the ground, now at knee height, flew 7 feet into the air behind her, fell forward and crashed on top of her legs like a tidal wave, throwing her forward onto her face. Now soaking wet and frozen, Tsuki began to run again only to head straight into another blizzard. She closed her eyes as her body started to go numb, her legs now rooted to the ground. I've lost, Tsuki thought, the forest, and her new luck, slowly slipping away. They have me, the Yuki-Onna, they finally have me.

Then she ran into something tall. She ran into something tall and human-shaped. She ran into something tall, human-shaped and with two heartbeats. Tsuki looked up weakly at the tall, human-shaped thing with two heartbeats she had run into. It was a man, a European or perhaps an American in his twenties with dark brown hair and devilish eyes. He wore a rather self-satisfied grin and didn't seem to notice Tsuki holding onto him and crying silently into his tweed jacket.

_"Whoa, yeah! Look at that storm! It's going like there's no tomorrow! Unfortunately, its only a six out of ten. Such a pity, it's almost as violent as the sulphur storms of Magistolsae, except that this snowstorm isn't trying to melt your lungs." _Tsuki had no idea what the English-accented man was on about, but something about him made her feel safer and she sank further into him, her legs buckling underneath.

_"Please. Help."_ she sobbed even harder than before. The man looked down and noticed Tsuki for the first time. Friendly but accusing eyes looked into Tsuki's as the man shifted her to his left side, cradling her in his arm as he stretched out his right arm, a long silver device in his hand. He looked up at the snowstorm, and pressed a button on the device. The tip glowed green and it emitted a small, shrill noise.

The effect it had was incredible. The snowstorm recoiled away from Tsuki, the man, and the big blue box they were standing in front of, then it stopped, the remaining snow settling calmly on the ground, like all the energy had been expelled from the snowy onslaught. Tsuki had never seen anything like it, not even when watching anime. The Englishman with two heartbeats looked down at Tsuki again, smiling.

_"Well, well,' _he said to her, _'You're popular aren't you?" _Tsuki was about to reply, but black haziness flooded her mind as she feel into deep, serene unconsciousness.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who - But I do own the rights to Tsuki Thorne!**

**Fun Fact #1: Tsuki Thorne started life a tiny, dragon like creature called Nosidam!**


	2. Chapter 1: Bad First Impressions

**Author's Note: This story was beta'd by Dragonal01 (Real Name: Amanda Hugnkiss)**

Tsuki opened her eyes and groaned in pain as her arm protested at being used to prop herself up against some metal rails. They weren't cold to the touch but the sudden realization that she was leaning against something metal when all she remembered was lying on the cold snowy ground of the park made her jump up and yelp in surprise. She jumped straight onto her feet but went over again and straight into a black typewriter before collapsing on her side to the floor. Mumbling angrily at herself she got up slowly, checking her every movement so as not to fall down again. When she was finally on her feet, confident that she was going to remain upright for more than ten seconds, she took in the warm room that she found herself alone in.

The orange-tinted multi-layered dome structure took her breath away. The floor she stood on was made of metal and surrounded by rails and a staircase that led down to a pair of out-of-place wooden doors. Beside the wooden door was a hat-stand, from which her school bag and a dirty brown tweed jacket. At the centre of the room was what Tsuki guessed was a control centre of sorts that dazzled with lights that flickered around seeming random objects of various age and description and a great glass column ran to the ceiling at its centre with other pieces of more delicate looking glass encased within. Tsuki had never seen something so disjointedly mad, yet so perfect composed in her entire life. She felt calm in this environment, something about it appealed to the side of her that still enjoyed watching the crazy anime aimed at 8 year olds and she wondered whether the rest of the house looked like this.

A smile appeared on her face as she began to walk around the control centre. There were levers and buttons everywhere, each more tempting to push and pull than the next, a sweet-shop of curiosity Tsuki thought. Returning to the typewriter, her curiosity finally got the better of her and she began to type:

T-S-U-K-I-K-O-T-H-O-R-N-E

Suddenly the room lunched and Tsuki was thrown into the railings. The delicate looked glass began to move up and down repeatedly inside the glass column and a rasping humming filled the shaking room. She swallowed nervously as she began to pull levers, push buttons and type different words into the typewriter to make the sudden commotion stop, nothing was working. Tsuki began to panic, she didn't know what to do, but worse was the realization that the rasping humming was beginning to sound like an engine. She wasn't in a house, she was in a vehicle.

_"Move!" _A man's voice boomed from the other side of the room. Tsuki moved back into the railing and screwed her eyes shut while the man began to frantically move around the control centre as the room lurched again. Tsuki dared not move nor speak as the man ran around muttering _"No, no, no, no, no, no!"_ to himself. Typing several letters into the typewriter pulling a final lever, the room heaved for the last time and then all was still. Glad that it was all over, Tsuki stood upright and opened one eye nervously, hoping she wasn't in too much trouble. The young Englishman in a light colored shirt with red braces and bow tie and glared at her angrily, she was in a lot of trouble.

_"You just couldn't help yourself could you?" _he shouted angrily. Tsuki opened her other eye and saw that the man was in his mid to late twenties with sweeping dark hair and friendly but seemingly accusing eyes. He spoke quietly but angrily, and occasionally rose to a shout.

_"You're all the same you humans! Get the tiniest feeling of curiosity and you just go with it without even giving a second thought to the consequences!" _Tsuki was shaking in fear of the Englishman who spoke the most perfect Japanese despite his English accent.

_"S-s-sorry?" _She stuttered, trying to smile. The Englishman was not impressed.

_"Sorry? Sorry does not make up for nearly sending us into the Sun of Kothorn System!" _Tsuki swallowed heavily, oops. The Englishman stormed off to the other side control centre and leaned over it, sulking.

_"You're just lucky I knew what was happening and was able to keep the TARDIS on Earth!"_ Tsuki stopped shaking. TARDIS? Earth? You humans? She shook her head confused, what was he on about? Why was he referring to humans like they were a different species to him? He looked human, except for the ridiculous clothes he was wearing, was he in cosplay? It was no cosplay she'd ever seen before. She tentatively shuffled over to the Englishman and cleared her throat.

_"Excuse me San but may I ask who you are?" _The Englishman looked up from the control centre and smiled at her. Tsuki was disarmed by his sudden change of temperament.

_"OK, since you asked so politely, my name is the Doctor, I'm a Time-Lord, an alien, this is my ship, the TARDIS, it's also a time machine and I have very good habit of travelling through time and space saving planets and universes." _Tsuki's mouth dropped open in shock, he's completely mad, she thought.

_"Too much at once?" _He asked. Tsuki just stared at him in silence until she found her voice again.

_"Umm, maybe I should take you back to your hospital now San?" _She suggested in the friendliest voice she could muster. None of this could be true, she couldn't cope with yet another thing to make her even weirder. The Doctor sighed.

_"Of course, the first thing you think is that I'm mental patient. It's difficult accepting the things you don't understand isn't it? Being chased by intelligent snowstorms every other night? Not easy to cope with is it? At first I thought you were just unlucky, then the wave patterns and the temperatures the storm reached told me otherwise and I had to step in. But to your credit, you've survived eight onslaughts already, so me stepping in meant that you were in very big trouble."_ Tsuki stopped staring and began to get angry.

_"You've been watching me?" _She asked.

_"Yes,' _The Doctor began to walk towards Tsuki,_ 'but only because..."_

_**"Tsuki Side Kick!" **_Tsuki threw up her leg and sent her right heel into the Doctor's lower chest. He flew backwards into the control centre, a look of surprise on his face.

_"You pervert!' _Tsuki shouted, feeling like she was in some sort of ecchi anime, she swore she could see "the Doctor's" eyes swirling._ 'If I see you again I'm going to call the police! Stay from me!"_ With tears in her eyes, Tsuki ran down the stairs, grabbed her school bag and fled through the wooden doors through the park then to the alley behind her street of houses then over the fence into her garden and up the drainpipe to get into her room though her open window.

Once in her room, Tsuki collapsed on her bed and sobbed into her pillow, wishing for her normal life to come back.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who - But I do own the rights to Tsuki Thorne!**

**Fun Fact #2: "Tsuki Side Kick" is a pun on Tsuki's companion role - because she is basically a "Side Kick"! **


	3. Chapter 2: Trouble in Tokyo Tower

**Author's Note: This story was beta'd by Dragonal01 (Real Name: Bill Loney)**

_"So all that happened last night did it?" _Suzu Yamauchi shook her head in disbelief as Tsuki recounted the events of the previous night, to her best friend, from being chased by the snowstorm to meeting "the Doctor" in that amazing room he called the TARDIS.

Since waking up on her tear-soaked pillow still wearing her school uniform, she'd got up, brushed her long brown hair, brushed her teeth and flew out the door to avoid being probed by Otou-sama. However, just as she arrived at school she remembered that she had a non-uniform trip into central Tokyo with the English Department, so now she felt like an idiot standing below Tokyo Tower among 50 other students in normal clothing.

_"You know Tsuki-chan, you should really take Creative Writing as one of your vocational courses next year, you have a really good imagination!"_

_"But it really happened." _Tsuki protested.

_"Yeah, sure it did Tsuki-chan."_

_"It did! I was chased by the eighth snowstorm in three weeks and I woke up in this awesome room then this stalker who calls himself "the Doctor" comes in, starts berating me and then says he been watching me! It was creepy, I hope I broke his ribs when kicked him."_

_"The "Tsuki Side Kick"?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Wow, you used the kick I've yet to see."_

"_What? You think I still can't do it?"_

_"Oh come on, you've failed Gym every year since I've know you. The only thing you're worse at is English and you come from England!"_

_"No I don't! I was born in Japan!" _Tsuki crossed her arms and turned her attention to Wakahisa-sensei, the English teacher.

_"... Right, so everyone understands? You have to imagine that you are an English speaking tourist and you are visiting Tokyo for the day, do as much talking as possible in English and we'll meet back at the bus at 5:30 pm. OK, stay in your pairs and good luck!" _The crowd began to disperse when Wakahisa-sensei suddenly called everyone to attention.

_"Everyone, sorry, before you go I'd like to introduce you to a new English teacher from London in the United Kingdom!"_ A man in his mid to late twenties hopped over to Wakahisa. Tsuki's eyes widened as she slowly sank to the floor, begging for the Earth to swallow her whole.

_"Tsuki-chan?" _Suzu asked, worried.

_"That's him. That's the Doctor." _She whispered. Suzu went up onto her tip-toes to take a better look while Wakahisa introduced him as Smith-sensei.

_"What on Earth is he wearing? Is that supposed to be cosplay?"_

_"I thought so too when I saw him." _Tsuki smiled.

_"You know, despite the weird clothes, he's really cute, you could've done a lot worse." _Tsuki shot her an angry look.

_"That's not helping!" _She shouted, then quickly covered her mouth with her hand. The entire crowd turned to Tsuki and Suzu, including Wakahisa and the Doctor. Tsuki stood up, blushing.

_"Is there a problem Tsukiko-chan?"_ Wakahisa asked. Great, she thought, now the stalker knew her name.

_"No sensei." _she growled through her teeth. The crowd turned back to Wakahisa and the Doctor.

_"Well, formal introductions over and done with, Smith-sensei? Anything you'd like to add?"_

_"Well apart from the fact that you're not going to use English in 60 years because Japanese becomes the worlds only language for nearly 100 years, have a good day and I'm on hand to help."_ The crowd just stood there looking incredulously.

Tsuki looked at Suzu, Suzu looked back at her. Struggling to keep the giggles under control, the two girl's split from the crowd, ran into the nearest alleyway and laughed until they were clutching their sides in agony.

In the Main Observatory of Tokyo Tower, Tsuki was watching the sun begin to set as Suzu ordered them two orange sodas in English. Despite her heritage and her Dad being the teacher, Tsuki didn't like the English language. She found it too complicated and whenever Otou-sama spoke to her in English, he would slip back into what he called a "Yorkshire accent" and then nothing made sense. Suzu ran over to Tsuki and handed her the two sodas.

_"Hold these Tsuki-chan! I've got to go to the toilet."_ Tsuki smiled.

_"Oh yes, because I really needed to know that." _Suzu smiled back as she ran to the toilet. Tsuki opened a soda can and took a large glup. Her mind wasn't really on view, or on the awful attempt she'd just made at speaking English, she'd previously been thrown of several shops for swearing in English thinking that no one knew what the words meant. Her mind was on the amazing room of the TARDIS. Something in her was drawn to the TARDIS. At first she thought it was awe she felt at first seeing it, but she felt that she and the room shared something in common, a bond almost. She shook her head, it was just a room, she told herself. Someone was standing beside her but didn't say a word. Tsuki looked to see who it was, it was Suzu.

_"Hey, do you want your soda?" _

Suzu said nothing and stared out of the window? Suddenly four students from her English class came into the observatory from the direction of the toilets, then a young man came out from behind the snack counter, they all looked as placid as Suzu.

_"Suzu-chan. Some of our class mates are here, are we late for the bus? I can't tell, my phone died so I have no clock."_ A sudden chill descended in the room. She stepped back and held the two soda cans out as they frosted over. Looking at Suzu she saw her friend facing her, but her eyes were as clear as ice, just like the eyes of the other students and the young man. She resisted the urge to scream.

_"So you've finally come after me yourselves have you? Yuki-Onna?" _The group said nothing.

_"What do you want from me?" _She asked shaking. They still didn't speak.

_"What have I done?" _She asked.

Suzu lifted her right arm, which began to shimmer and morph until the skin-colored lower arm disappeared and in its place was an icy blade. Suzu slashed the blade through a chair, which fell into two clean pieces. Tsuki yelped as she turned to the others, they too had the same icy blades instead of arms.

_"Are you going to kill me?" _They all raised their blades, and began to advance on Tsuki. She span on her heels, looking for an exit. Seeing a small gap between Suzu and another female student, Tsuki ran as fast as her legs could take her into the gap, but Suzu was quicker and she lifted her shimmering left arm into the gap. Tsuki plowed straight into a horizontal pillar of ice, which wasn't as cold as she expected, and she collapsed on the floor gasping for air. The advancing group had now closed any routes of escape as Tsuki got up onto her knees, still clutching her belly, winded, and trying to catch her breath.

The room was getting colder and the electrics were starting to suffer, Tsuki wondered how she was still alive, not that she was going to be alive much longer. The group were now a pace away, the blades still raised. The world turned to slow motion as the six blades came down. Tsuki threw her arms across her head in a desperate last attempt to defend herself, then suddenly, a centimeter from her head, the arms stopped dead. Tsuki looked up cautiously as the blades began to vibrate faster and faster until they shattered in 5 simultaneous explosions, showering pieces of ice onto her head. The ice students looked to their right and so did Tsuki and standing there, was the Doctor, a silver device in his hand, which was emitting a green glow and a high pitched screeching.

_"Well, someone had to break the ice." _Tsuki stared, she would've rolled her eyes at the bad pun, but she was too scared. The ice people just stared at him.

_"So? Are you going to attack? I don't really want you to. I detest all forms of violence. But what am I saying? You're not going attack me. You're trying to figure what I am. Tactical advantage. You sussed out the humans. You saw their habit of dependency on others. But me? I'm different. I'm completely different! And you don't understand yet. So why don't you put your proverbial tail between your legs and run back to whoever hired you and see if you can't figure out a way to destroy me." _The ice people looked each other then fell apart, showering more ice on top of Tsuki before all traces of the ice and cold weather melted away into nothing. Tsuki stood up shakily. The Doctor stepped forward but she didn't react or back away. The Doctor smiled.

_"Now you're getting the idea." _he said.

_"I still don't trust you." _Tsuki swallowed.

_"Of course you don't, why would you? Your best friend, your colleagues and a snack-man just turned their arms into blades of ice and tried to slash you to death. You'd be stupid not to have a couple of trust issues."_ The Doctor was now standing right in front of Tsuki. She had to crane her neck slightly to see his face.

_"But they've just disappeared without a trace. Was that really them? Was that really Suzu-chan? Is she...?"_

_"That wasn't them. They were copies made from water molecules in the air in the room. Not very good copies, they had no speech, they were made very quickly. Of course, the copies had to have living backups so five students falling head-first unconscious in a slippery bathroom and a snack man slipping on a spilled cup of tea would've made the perfect subjects to work with, especially since you wouldn't of expected them to attack you. It was all about the tactical advantage, finding you in the right place at the right time."_

_"So it was all planned?" _Tsuki asked.

_"It's been planned for a while."_

_"And my friends are all OK?"_

_"They're fine, they'll just have a pretty nasty headaches and no memory of the last hour or so when they wake up."_

_"OK. But I still think you're a creepy English..." _Before Tsuki could finish her sentence, the Doctor grabbed her shoulders and hugged her. At first, shock stopped Tsuki from retaliating, but just as she was about to push herself away she heard something. It was coming from the Doctor's chest. She placed her ear against it and listened carefully. She heard a steady heartbeat drumming against his chest, but then she began to hear a second drumming. She could barely hear it, it matched the Doctor's heartbeat so well, but then it slowly dawned on her where it was coming from, a second heart, a man with two hearts... Tsuki ripped backwards out of the embrace as forgotten memories from the night before came back to her. She gasped.

_"Its you!" _She exclaimed.

_"Yes." _The Doctor replied.

_"You saved me from the snowstorm."_

_"Yes."_

_"And I woke up in the TARDIS."_

_"Yes."_

_"And then I met you."_

_"Yes." _Then horrid realization settled over Tsuki.

_"And then I kicked you didn't I?"_

_"Yes, quite hard." _Tsuki swallowed.

_"I am so sorry Doctor-san!" _Tsuki bowed apologetically several times. On the last bow, she came up to see the Doctor's face millimeters away from hers. She quickly backed away and blushed slightly.

_"Stop it." _He said.

_"OK."_

_"The kick wasn't painful, if anything it jolted me wide awake, made me even more alert to what has been going on with you. So you can stop the bowing, full stop, and you can stop with the honorifics too, I'm the Doctor, and I'm going to make this all go away. But to do that, I need your help, and you're not going to help me if you can't trust me. Do you trust me now?" _Tsuki nodded. The Doctor grinned infectiously and Tsuki grinned back.

_"Now, considering that it is now 5:31 and that your friends woke up 2 minutes ago with blistering headaches thinking it is 4:31 and heading back to the bus for medical attention, I think a short trip in the TARDIS will get you back home in no time." _The Doctor began to walk towards the lift. Tsuki caught up with him just as the lift doors opened.

_"So you're the Doctor are you?" _Tsuki asked.

_"That's me."_ He replied.

_"But Doctor who?" _She asked as the doors began to close.

_"Oh no, it's just the Doctor." _And the lift doors clicked shut.

_"So, who do you think send the ice dolls to kill me?" _Tsuki asked stepping out of the TARDIS onto her front lawn, which was unusually dark. She leaned against the big cherry tree, the ride had been thrilling, but now she was completely disorientated.

_"Ice dolls?" _The Doctor asked.

_"I don't know what they're called." _Tsuki said, now distracted.

_"They're called Multi-Molecular Artificial-Intelligence Cryo Forms.' _Tsuki looked at the Doctor, one eyebrow raised, _'But Ice-dolls is fine." _Tsuki looked back up at the bare Sakura tree.

_"This is our Sakura tree,' _she began to explain, _'this time every year at the end of March, this entire street is full of Sakura trees in full bloom. It's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, you don't need to go and see the Amazon Rainforest or the Aurora Borealis, you just stay at home and watch Sakura petals dance down the street and see the little kids play in them for hours. But ever since the snowstorms started chasing me, all the trees have died. I... I killed them..."_

_"You didn't kill them." _The Doctor told her. Tsuki slapped the cherry tree, marched to her front door and knocked on it angrily.

_"Oh yeah, I didn't kill the trees, the same way I didn't kill Yuu-senpai!" _Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a very tall British man in his mid-40s with receding brown hair and soft eyes in a green pinstripe dressing gown.

_"You knocked on the door?" _He asked questioningly.

_"You're not mad me for missing the school bus back from Tokyo?" _Tsuki asked.

_"No, I'm not mad at you for missing the school bus back from Tokyo, I'm mad you for only now coming home at 11:30 at night! Get inside now!" _Tsuki turned around to introduce the Doctor, but both he and the blue box which held somehow held the TARDIS inside had both disappeared.

_"Great." _Tsuki growled.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who - But I do own the rights to Tsuki Thorne!**

**Fun Fact #3: _Trouble in Tokyo Tower_ went through two re-writes before proof-reading and uploading!**


	4. Chapter 3: Colin

**Author's Note: This story was beta'd by Dragonal01 (Real Name: Hugh Jass)**

_"How do you like your tea?" _Tsuki's father said as he poured the hot water from the kettle into two cups of tea. The Doctor, who was sat the kitchen table, smiled.

_"As tea, thank you."_ The Doctor took the steaming drink off him and swallowed it in one gulp. Colin frowned, and pretended not to notice as he took a seat opposite the Doctor. He still couldn't figure out the young man's attire, was he in cosplay?

_"I'm sorry, what was your name again?"_

_"John Smith. I'm the new English language teacher at Tsuki's school."_

_"It's good to meet you Smith-sensei, I'm Colin Thorne, I teach English at an all-boys school. And you said you found Tsuki yesterday in Tokyo Tower?"_

_"Yes, I found her just as the bus was leaving. I gave her a lift home but I didn't see where she went. She seemed a bit... preoccupied... when I found her."_

_"Probably thinking of another excuse to be late home or for when she got caught, being chased by a snowstorm kind of lost its charm by the eighth time she said it." _Colin took a sip of his tea. The Doctor frowned, Colin saw this and sighed.

_"I'm sorry I don't mean that, it's just all this lying and odd behavior isn't like her, she usually so good."_ No wonder no one believes her, the Doctor thought. There was several seconds silence before Colin spoke again

_"Anyway, you must be one fantastic teacher." _Colin remarked suddenly.

_"Really?" _The Doctor asked.

_"Absolutely, because when I was talking to Tsuki last night, saying how it's dangerous to be on her own at night, especially since that Yuu boy went missing, I got so angry that I kept slipping back into English and she understood every word I said. I'm still in shock. What's your secret?"_

_"There's no secret Thorne-sensei." _the Doctor answered, making a mental note to be more careful about whom the TARDIS translates for and when.

_"There must be. Tsuki's terrible at English, I would say that came from her mother's side, but sometimes she spoke better English then I did." _The Doctor smiled.

_"Just out of interest Thorne-sensei, who was Tsuki-chan's mother?" _Colin smiled, almost glad she had been mentioned.

_"That's her over there." _Colin pointed at the small silver frame on the kitchen counter. In it was a picture of beautiful young Japanese woman with long white hair holding an ice cream cone in her right hand.

_"Her name was Koriko. We met at the Shinto shrine near Tokyo Tower twenty years ago. She was saying prayers for her family because she couldn't get back home to her family shrine. She seemed pretty upset so I went over to console her, next thing I know, I've met the love of my life." _He gazed at the photo, almost forgetting he had company.

_"So what happened to her?" _The Doctor asked. Colin sighed.

_"She disappeared 16 years ago just after Tsuki was born. She suggested the name Tsukiko and she seemed really happy to be a mother, but two hours later she was gone and never seen again."_

_"So Tsuki-chan knows nothing about her?"_

_"Not a thing. I do miss her, especially today." _The Doctor frowned.

_"Why today?" _Suddenly, Tsuki came down the stairs. She wore a loose flowing lilac summer dress with a darker purple ribbon tying her hair back loosely.

_"Happy birthday Tsuki!" _Colin got up and hugged Tsuki as she stepped onto the ground floor. She hugged him back tightly, beaming.

_"Thank you Otou-sama." _Tsuki's smile soon disappeared when she saw the Doctor.

_"Oh yes, Smith-sensei came to explain everything that happened yesterday, and to see if you were alright." _Both Colin and Tsuki headed into the kitchen. Tsuki kept her eyes on the Doctor.

_"Well I am fine thank you Smith-sensei." _Tsuki sat down opposite the Doctor in the seat he father had gotten up from while Colin began to cook something in the kitchen. Tsuki leaned over the table and the Doctor copied her.

_"But not so fine with you dropping me home six hours late and then disappearing into thin air to face Otou-sama all by myself."_ she whispered angrily.

_"Oh yes because coming home at 11:30 at night with a strange older man would've looked better?" _Tsuki was about to retort, but then she thought about it.

_"OK, good point, but what are you doing here?"_

_"I said I'd help you didn't I?" _Tsuki was silent. Then from the kitchen, Colin spoke.

_"Right, I've got Miso soup, boiled rice, fried eggs and broiled horse mackerel all on the go for a big birthday breakfast. Would you like to have some breakfast with us Smith-sensei?" _The Doctor stood up.

_"Um, no thank you Thorne-sensei, Tsuki-chan and I are heading out now."_

_"You are?"_ Colin frowned.

_"We are?" _Tsuki eyes widened angrily at the Doctor.

_"Yes. Applying English language to real-life situations on the trip really helped Tsuki-chan yesterday. So we arranged to do the same again today."_

_"Really Tsuki? On your birthday?" _Colin asked. Tsuki sighed, and shot a pair of evils at the Doctor.

_"Yeah, I really don't want to go to summer school this year. But I'll be as quick as possible and then we can spend my birthday together at the Sakura Festival tonight OK?" _Colin smiled, nodded and returned his attention to the fried eggs.

_"OK, you can go, but are you sure either of you don't want any... breakfast?" _Colin turned to the kitchen table but both Tsuki and John Smith were gone. He looked around disbelievingly.

_"I'll just talk to myself then shall I?"_

The Doctor made his way to the TARDIS which was on the pavement just before the gate to Tsuki's house. Tsuki stepped into the pavement Doctor's shadow.

_"You are much better than where you're standing." _The Doctor said to Tsuki.

_"What?" _Tsuki frowned, then shook her head.

_"So where do you want to start? I'm assuming you're not actuallly going to teach me English?" _The Doctor looked around.

_"Let's start where the snowstorms usually chase you, see if we can't get the cat out of its cage."_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Doctor Who - But I do own the rights to Tsuki Thorne!**

**Fun Fact #4: Whenever I imagine the story as an episode, Colin Thorne is always played by comedian Ben Miller!**


	5. Chapter 4: Give Chase

**Author's Note: This story was beta'd by Dragonal01 (Real Name: Mona Lott)**

Tsuki sat on a swing facing the hippo tunnel and her street, bored. She had tried several times to tell the Doctor that all evidence of the snowstorms went away by themselves, but he shushed her and shook his head, saying that at least some tiny bit of evidence had to be lying around. She put her chin in her hands and sighed, she had so many better things to do today, like going to the Sakura Festival.

She loved the Sakura Festival. It was always on or around Tsuki's birthday, so she always went with Otou-sama, Suzu and a couple of friends over the years. She never minded bringing Otou-sama, it made him happy and he was good at entertaining her friends with the European fairytales he used to tell them when they slept over her house after the festival. Her stomach growled in protest at the thought of Otou-sama, why did the Doctor have to help her before breakfast?

Straightening up and swinging her legs to start the to-and-fro motion on the swing, she kicked her large lime green shoulder bag over onto its side. She set the bag upright when she remembered the box of Pocky that was still in the bag from two days ago. Bending over her lap, she lowered her neck down into the top of inky depths of the bag looking for the box. After a couple of minutes her neck began to strain and she lifted it up, then in the corner of her eye, something glinted in the sunlight.

Tsuki turned her head to the side to get a better look, something was definitely glinting just inside the hippo tunnel. She got off the swing, her head still cocked to the side and eyes squinting, and began to walk over to the hippo tunnel. Crouching, Tsuki straightened her head and peered into the corner of the tunnel entrance, where she found a lump of snow just lying there minding its own business. Tsuki sighed and narrowed her eyes, I hope the Doctor isn't always as annoyingly clever as this, she thought. Picking up the oddly mild-temperature snow in her hands, Tsuki stood up and faced the crouching Doctor, who was scanning the rope jungle with his back to her.

_"Doctor!" _She called.

_"Shush." _The Doctor replied, not even turning round to see her.

_"But Doctor...!"_

_"Shush!"_ She narrowed her eyes again. Right, she thought. Looking down at the snow in her hands she gently began to crush the snowflakes together into a dirty white sphere. When she was done, she shifted the fist-sized snowball into her right hand, threw her arm back and hurtled the snowball across the park, hitting the Doctor in the back of the head. Tsuki resisted the urge to giggle as the Doctor stood upright, looked around franticly then settled his accusing gaze on Tsuki.

_"Why did throw that snowball at me?" _Tsuki sniggered, shook her head and sighed, annoyed. What an idiot, she thought. After a couple of seconds, the Doctor swept his hand thought his hair, leaving snow on his fingertips, and then it suddenly clicked. Tsuki swore that the click could be heard by the whole of Tokyo.

_"Snowball!" _Was all he exclaimed as he took the remaining snow out of his hair and clothes and began to analyze the snow in his hand with the sonic screwdriver. Tsuki walked over to him, picking up her shoulder bag as she passed the monkey swings.

_"The hippo tunnel doesn't let in much light so it's always dark, I guess that's why this little bit of snow didn't disappear, the Yuki-Onna couldn't find..." _The Doctor placed a warm finger on her lips as he switched the sonic to his teeth. He dropped the snow, turned off the sonic and removed his finger from her lips.

_"The snow contains traces of alien DNA." _Tsuki ears picked up at the words "DNA".

_"So you can find out who exactly has been after me?" _The Doctor looked at Tsuki.

_"No unfortunately. The trace is too small even for the sonic to identify. Leaving a DNA trace gives the original DNA the ability to call back the snow it created, hence the snow disappears whenever it's not needed such as when the Yuki-Onna has done its job or has lost its target."_

_"So how many aliens leave this DNA trace in their snow?" _Tsuki asked, begging for a simple answer.

_"Thousands of species can do it.' _he replied,_ 'And not just with snow. Some can put DNA traces into rain, clouds, mist, fog and even some forms of primitive vegetation like leaves and petals."_ Tsuki winced.

_"So we're no closer to finding out who or what is trying to kill me?" _She asked.

_"I wouldn't say that. Everything has its use if you look hard enough, but as of this moment I'm more interested in why you keep referring to the Yuki-Onna."_

_"The Yuki-Onna are snow women. Ghostly demons that use snowstorms to trap unsuspecting men and kill them with a touch or a kiss. Some legends even say they produce fake babies so that when a victim tries to take the child of the Yuki-Onna, they freeze on contact. The same snowstorm traps were being used on me, so I began to think that maybe the Yuki-Onna were real and that they were after me. I know it's silly Doctor, but I was... I was scared."_ Tsuki wiped a tear from her eye.

The Doctor just looked at her, expressionless, then suddenly the wind howled furiously. Tsuki automatically looked up, then began to shiver.

_"C-c-cold.'_ Tsuki shivered, _'Th-this is too c-c-cold for a r-r-r-regular s-s-snowst-t-t-torm." _Tsuki noticed that the Doctor wasn't shivering.

_"Ah yes that's my fault, remember when I said the Cryo Forms had to return to whoever hired them to figure out how to destroy me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well, they've figured out how to now and I think it would be a very good idea to RUN!" _

Tsuki and the Doctor leapt into run towards the forest as the snowstorm descended on two winds, which pushed Tsuki and The Doctor away from each other in opposite directions. Tsuki was thrown onto her side into snow that was already 3 inches high. She stood up and opened her eyes, she saw nothing but white as snowflakes began to rip into her bare arms and legs.

_"Doctor!" _Tsuki tried to call out to the Doctor, but snow flew into her mouth and she choked.

_"Help! Doctor!" _She spluttered as more snow tried to force itself down her throat.

_"Tsuki! Over here!" _The Doctor shouted back.

_"I can't see!" _She sputtered.

_"Follow my voice!" _Tsuki turned to her left and struggled through the intensifying snowstorm.

_"Tsuki! Can you see the sonic?" _Tsuki could hear it but not see it. She looked around her frantically until she saw a tiny green light.

_"Yes!" _Tsuki ran as fast as the numbing temperatures would allow until the Doctor's silhouette came into view and she grab the sonic with both hands.

_"Come on, this way!" _Tsuki grabbed the sleeve of the Doctor's tweed jacket and managed keep up with him as his level of speed, seemingly unaffected by the horrendous weather, got them thought the park and over the fence and into the forest, where the snowstorm was unable to penetrate the canopy.

Tsuki let go of the Doctor's sleeve and put her hands on her knees, breathing heavily and coughing up snow. Although breathless, Tsuki didn't feel as cold as before. The Doctor ran back to the edge and pointed the sonic at the snowstorm. He changed the sonic's frequency several time before he gave up, frustrated.

_"The snowstorm keeps changing frequency before the sonic can!"_

_"Are we safe now?" _Tsuki wheezed. The Doctor pursed his lips.

_"Not for long, I doubt a snowstorm this adaptable will let a forest of trees stop it. We need to find a way around the snowstorm so we get back to the TARDIS, it's the only thing that'll keep us safe. Come on." _Tsuki nodded and turned to run further into the forest to get ahead of Doctor so as to avoid trailing behind him.

After several steps Tsuki tripped over an exposed root, sending her flying while her green cloth trainers stayed under the root, leaving Tsuki with bare feet. Standing up and looking back, she saw the Doctor back away towards her as seven tendrils of snow slowly slithered between the trees, stopped and began to shimmer. The shapeless tendrils became more slender and streamlined while at the tips the snow swelled until it formed an arrow shaped head with deep black holes for eyes.

At the end of the transformation, the seven tendrils were now hissing, swirling snakes. The Doctor, who had now backed up all the way to Tsuki's side, pursed his lips and gave out a small "ooh". Tsuki swallowed nervously.

_"It's getting stronger isn't it?" _Tsuki's voice shook. The Doctor said nothing, and then suddenly slapped his forehead.

_"Oh! Oh! Oh! Very clever! Tsuki, you little marvel!" _Tsuki could help but smile. The Doctor got out the sonic screwdriver he had put away earlier and scanned the snowy snakes quickly.

_"Of course, how could I be so stupid?" _Tsuki cleared her throat, the Doctor didn't hear her.

_"Tsuki?' _the Doctor began, _'I want you do exactly as I say OK? Exactly to the letter, understand?"_

_"OK."_ She replied uncertainly, fearing that he would ask her to do something crazy.

_"I want you to run..."_

_"Aren't we doing that already...?"_

_"Backwards." _Tsuki did a double take, and then laughed disbelievingly.

_"Are you serious?" _The Doctor just stared at her, he was deadly serious. Tsuki spoke again.

_"'Cause you know, considering the speed of the snowstorm and the fact that we're trying to save ourselves, running backwards might be a bit of a step backwards in our "saving-ourselves-from-the-speedy-snowstorm plan", literally." _The Doctor just continued to stare, she sighed, he must be insane.

_"Alright I'll do it." _A snake opened its wide jaw and hissed as it blew out a jet of frosty air and snow at Tsuki and the Doctor.

Tsuki quickly shielded her face, but the air didn't seem as cold as it looked. Uncovering her face, Tsuki began to walk backwards as the Doctor had told her. The Doctor was already jogging several paces behind of her (or was that it front of her? she wondered) so she sped up, slowly feeling more and more like a complete idiot. The snakes darted forward and repeated blew streams of frosty air at the Tsuki and the Doctor as they ran backwards. Tsuki looked at the Doctor.

_"Doctor? Why are we doing this?"_

_"Just watch." _He simply replied.

Tsuki continued to run backwards, watching the snake's dance and hiss ferociously through the trees, but the more she ran, the more she saw the snakes begin to change. Their icy breaths became weaker, their fluid movements became clumsy and jagged, running into the occasional tree. They became smaller, their eyes becoming thinner and thinner until they were nothing more than small beads and their distinct shapes shimmering into the blurred tendrils that had birthed them.

Tsuki's mouth widened as the seven snakes of impending frozen doom fell to the floor in thin piles of snow at her feet. She looked at the Doctor, and then through the trees back to the park, the entire snowstorm had disappeared. She looked at the Doctor again, who gave her an "I-told-you-so" smirk and walked back towards the park. Tsuki stood still, shocked, then snapped out of it and ran to catch up with the Doctor, who had already covered a great distance between them.

_"Doctor? Doctor! What just happened?"_

_"We exhausted it." _He replied.

_"But how? It got into the trees! It turned into snakes! It looked like it was getting stronger!"_

_"That's what it wanted you to think. It wanted you to think it was getting stronger so you would think you've lost, so you would give up. It almost worked. But then you did the greatest think on earth, one of the greatest things a human can do, you stated the obvious. Then it hit me. Bam! It wanted to be obvious, It wanted to hide the fact that it was getting weaker, so it appeared stronger. It's a good strategy, it's a fantastic strategy, but it's not fantastic enough for me." _Tsuki raised an eyebrow, egotistical much?

_"So, why did it get weaker?" _she asked, latching onto the fact that the Doctor seemed to be in an ingenious mood.

_"Are really asking me that Tsuki? Come on, you're clever you tell me, why did it get weaker?" _Tsuki thought aloud.

_"Um, I don't know, it became exhausted I guess."_

_"Right, but why?"_

_"Because we ran away from it...' _then it hit her,_ 'because we ran away from where it had started! The epicenter! We ran away from the epicenter!" _The Doctor stopped in front of Tsuki, clapped his hands once then pointed rather cheesily at her, just like a corny quiz show presenter. Tsuki cringed, embarrassed.

_"And the grand prize goes to Tsukiko Thorne! A round of applause please!" _The Doctor held up his hands for applause. There was silence as the cringing Tsuki gave him as serious look.

_"Never do that again." _she seethed. The Doctor pouted.

_"Aww but..." _Tsuki held up her finger. The Doctor smiled slightly.

_"We need to get back to the TARDIS and get to the bottom of this." _Tsuki began to walk again but the Doctor now held up his finger.

_"But I've got one question. You don't put with rubbish much do you?" _Now it was Tsuki turn to smile.

_"I don't put up with anyone's rubbish."_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who - But I do know the rights to Tsuki Thorne!**

**Fun Fact #5: I've only just come up with a story arc for The Tsuki Thorne Tales as I've written this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Doctor Figures It All Out

**Author's Note: This story was beta'd by Dragonal01 (Real Name: Willie B. Hardigan)**

Back in the TARDIS, Tsuki was sat on a make-shift swing, thinking about what she had said to the Doctor before they had made journey across the park towards the big blue box, all evidence of the snowstorm rising and fizzling away around them like a game of tiddlywinks being played with dying sparklers instead of counters. I don't put up with anyone's rubbish. She sighed, if only she believed her own words. She had been putting up with other people rubbish for as long as she could remember. Not only did her mysterious mother leave her with these horrendously giant shoes to fill that she has to fit perfectly, but all her life she has to conform to other people.

Despite Koriko clearly being Japanese, Tsuki looked completely British. White British skin that burned in the summer, light brown British hair that wasn't thick enough to style like the other girls and at 5 foot 4 inches she was easily one of the tallest girls in school. When she was very young, none of the other children cared that she looked different. Then as they got older they began to notice and they excluded her for it, calling her foreigner, even using the G-word if they really wanted to get a reaction out of her. Then, if being the perfect daughter and the perfect Japanese citizen wasn't enough, she also had to be the perfect person in general. Tsuki admits to herself regularly that she has a fiery temper, but it's all bottled up thanks to being an only child and therefore accused of having temper tantrums when she can't get what she wants. Then there's the truth about the snowstorms. Tsuki is brutally honest, even the boys Otou-sama taught, whom she'd met a couple of times, called her Scrupulous Tsuki, so when the snowstorms started, no could believe such a ridiculous notion from such an honest girl, so she got into trouble. She hadn't been honest about how many times the snowstorms had attacked her, she had at least kept at least 6 cases to herself just because they were either too ridiculous or too soon after people didn't believe her about another snowstorm. All of this in mind, Tsuki thought about her line again; I don't put up with anyone's rubbish. What on earth did she mean? She was a hypothetical rubbish bin. Then it clicked, but the Doctor doesn't know that.

"So Tsuki! We have established that every snowstorm has a source! So, now the next question, where is the source?" The Doctor was now standing in front of Tsuki learning over her with his face centimeters away from hers.

His closeness was unnerving but at the same time strangely comforting. Different sides of the same coin seen together at the same time, Tsuki didn't like this thought at all. But suddenly she thought of something.

"Wait. I thought you called it the epicenter during the last snowstorm?" asked Tsuki

"Well I guess it was the fault of the Beta reader for not picking up on it sooner, I don't know why the author puts up with him." Suddenly a voice came from nowhere

"**HEY, STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL AND GET BACK TO THE STORY! YOUR ALMIGHTY BETA DEMANDS IT!" **So Tsuki responded.

"Fine, fine. Well, I assume the source would be over my house, since that is where I am most of the time." The Doctor shook his head unsatisfied and made his way back up to the centre console.

Tsuki followed him up, skipping one step at a time. Tapping on the typewriter, the Doctor spoke again.

"The source won't be over your house, the sonic was briefly able scan its range and it's a lot further away than just your house, and then there's the problem of size..." Tsuki imagined three giant question marks looping around her head as the Doctor's sudden random tangent stumped her.

"Size?" She asked.

"Yes, size, the physical magnitude of something whether it be defined as big or small. Or even medium, but I don't like medium, medium is too boring... in the middle... OK, losing the point. Now size, size of the ship..."

"The ship! Now there's a ship!" Tsuki almost shouted but she quickly kept her voice under control.

"Of course! How else do you make giant snowstorms from far, far away whilst hiding?" Tsuki raised her eyebrow, who did the Doctor think she was? A mind-reader? But then she remembered how smart he was, so he probably thought she was an idiot.

"So if there's a ship, how big do you think it is?" She asked, feeling herself get annoyed yet enthused by the Doctor's roundabout way of talking.

"Oh its massive, huge, almost big enough to, ooh,' the Doctor went quiet, 'help restore the polar ice caps."

"What?"

"What?" The Doctor gave Tsuki a blank look as he took the sonic out of his tweed jacket pocket and played with it.

Tsuki started choking which developed into a fit. Coughing endlessly into her hands and trying to stay as quiet as possible, Tsuki wished for a glass of water. Suddenly, her hand widened as something mysteriously formed in it. Not questioning why something had appeared in her hand or why it, conveniently enough, was full of liquid, Tsuki drank from what appeared to be a cool, clear cylinder and her coughing stopped. Thankful that the painful choking had now passed, Tsuki decided to have another drink, but there was nothing in her hand. She quickly looked over at the Doctor. He hadn't seemed to see anything, so she forced the last few minutes to the back of her mind, no one saw, no one needed to know.

"So, to re-cap, there is a massive ship somewhere in Tokyo that is the source of all the storms that have been chasing after you. But what we have yet to establish is where the ship is, why it is here, who is on it and why they are chasing after you, I mean, you're not that important." Tsuki was about to reply but she kept quiet, thinking what had been said through.

The Doctor looked at her briefly with his double-sided eyes, and then walked over to the other side of the TARDIS console. Tsuki came to him where he was standing; he had to know what she was really like.

"Doctor. About what I said earlier..."

"...Is the best attitude you can have right now." Tsuki frowned as the Doctor stared into her again.

"What?"

"Whatever is happening clearly involves you and the best thing you can do right now is to be strong , to face up to whatever is waiting for you and most importantly to be yourself and not what people want you to be, there's a storm a-brewin' Tsuki!" Tsuki folded her arms sternly but in her mind she swallowed, had the Doctor heard all her thoughts or something? The Doctor cleared his throat nervously.

"That was a bad pun wasn't it?" Tsuki should've been angry, but for some reason she just felt happy, and for the first time in what felt like centuries, she laughed.

"Yes it is, it's just...' more fits of laughter overcame Tsuki, 'for some reason, that's just the best thing I've heard anyone say for ages!" Her stomach hurt from laughing as she doubled over in pain. The Doctor just smiled. Tsuki spoke again.

"You know, as soon as you said it, I just got this strange mental image of a giant green bugged-eyed spaceship floating over Tokyo Tower!" Tsuki continued to laugh, but the Doctor's eyes widened madly and he slapped his forehead repeatedly.

"Of course! It's obvious! Argh! So obvious I completely missed it! Stupid Doctor! Idiot Doctor! That's the second time today! I must be getting old." He began to throw switches and a push buttons all around the TARDIS console. Tsuki followed him around the TARDIS platform, hopping from foot to foot trying to keep up with the Doctor's manic pace.

"What? What's so obvious?" Tsuki asked him as the TARDIS started to tremble and jerk about.

"Where do you hide a gigantic spaceship? Somewhere where the people are too busy to look anywhere else but where they are going."

"Too busy to look...? The city! No one looks up in the city; they're too busy working..."

"...And the bright lights at night mean the sky is completely blacked-out. It's so obvious, but so brilliant!" The TARDIS jerked again which knocked Tsuki off her feet and onto her knees, clinging on the edge of the console. When she straightened up the Doctor was on the other side of console.

"Are we in flight?" Tsuki asked. Although she had flown in the TARDIS before to get home from Tokyo Tower, the trip had been relatively short and pretty smooth, this new jerking motion of flight was scarier, but it was wildly exhilarating. The Doctor grinned at Tsuki manically.

"Yep, and we're going straight to the top of the world!" The Doctor ran continuously around the console, controlling the TARDIS in its chaotic flight for several more seconds. Finally, he threw a giant switch and the chaos halted, sending an unprepared Tsuki onto her back on the TARDIS floor.

"Ow." Tsuki said flatly and to no-one in particular.

In the corner of her eye, a pair of black shoes ran past her and down the stairs to the wooden doors. Tsuki quickly rolled over onto her hands and knees and leapt up down the stairs taking them two at a time. She met the Doctor at the doors.

"Behold Tsuki Thorne, the city of Tokyo." He threw open the TARDIS doors and Tsuki stared out in amazement. They must have been several miles above the city as lights twinkled like stars in a clear night sky.

White and yellow window lights were thrown around explosions of color that emitted from busy shopping squares. Directly below the TARDIS she could see streams of cars through-out the city's block-like structure, like the street was being protected from above by a net of lasers that would set off a trap if touched. Skyscrapers penetrated the night as the lights a-top their spire-like roofs melted into the starry sky. This made Tsuki blink. This was the first time she had ever seen the city, and the stars together, two sides of the same coin.

"It's beautiful." Tsuki said without really thinking. The Doctor looked at her.

"If you think that's beautiful you should see some of the views I've seen." He said.

"Where?" Tsuki asked.

"Here. There. Everywhere..."

"In space?"

"...And time." Tsuki giggled at the time comment, she had already felt the effects of travelling through time, and it had got her into trouble. She sighed and thought about what it would be like travelling into space.

"Would you take me?' She looked at the Doctor, who looked back at her,' Into space I mean, with you?" The Doctor lowered his eyes.

"I prefer to travel alone.' He said solemnly, 'I've had friends, people who have travelled with me, but they all leave in the end, leave me alone." Tsuki rubbed his arm. She knew that consoling him would do little do help, but it felt good to do it, sharing that feeling of loneliness that had stuck them both at some point in their lives. The Doctor began to speak.

"But as much as the view is very lovely, I would like to turn your attention to 10 o'clock to look at the giant spaceship that is mile away." Tsuki turned to her right to face 10 o'clock, then breathed in sharply and trembled.

Of all the images of spaceships she had formed in her mind as the TARDIS had flown to the Tokyo skyline, this was her worst nightmare come true, a giant spaceship made of ice. The icy spaceship was completely clear towards its centre with dark sky streaming thought it making the ship extremely difficult to see. The only sign that a ship existed were the spikey edges that were white and slightly cracked as they stood next to each other in a chaotic excuse for a multiple star-like design. The entire ensemble looked like a badly-designed floating glass sea mine that had come loose from its chain and was drifting aimlessly in a black sea.

"The power of the snowstorms would've come from here,' The Doctor began suddenly, 'but a signal would've been sent to your house much further away, hence the snowstorms were so weak and infrequent." Tsuki took in the Doctor's words in. At closer inspection, Tsuki also realized that the ship was moving away from them, away from the city. The Yuki-Onna popped back into her mind suddenly, but she batted the thought away, the Yuki-Onna live in mountains, not spaceships. She looked at the Doctor, who suddenly looked worried.

"Why are they not hiding anymore? Where are they going?"

"Doctor?"

"I know who they are." He said angrily.

"Who are they?" Suddenly, a loud bubbling noise hit the TARDIS like a Tsunami as the icy ship shimmered. Tsuki eyes widened.

"What's happening now?" She asked, whining slightly.

"It's... it's turning around." He replied, astonished.

"Why?" Before the Doctor could answer the icy ship suddenly shot something small into the night. As it got closer, Tsuki could see it was a small ball of spiky ice, and it was heading straight for the TARDIS.

"Doctor? What is that?"

"What is that? Is that... an Encasement Bomb? Yeah, that's an Encasement Bomb."

"An Encasement Bomb!" Tsuki didn't like the sound of this at all

"Yeah, and I'd close that TARDIS doors if I were you Tsuki!" Grabbing a door each, they pushed the doors back into place just as the Encasement Bomb hit the TARDIS and exploded, shaking the ship and sending both Tsuki and the Doctor backwards onto their backs. Getting up, The Doctor made his way up the the TARDIS console, Tsuki could barely move.

"Doctor! What's happening?" The lights flickered.

"The Encasement Bomb is covering the TARDIS in ice! She can't cope! All her systems are failing in the freezing temperatures. We're going down!" Tsuki quickly but tentatively made her way up to the Doctor as the TARDIS went into freefall. When she reached the Doctor he was looking up at the flickering screen above the console. It showed a white outline of the TARDIS with a red-colored spiky casing, presumably the ice, crawling up the TARDIS' Police Box exterior. The lights and electronics failed as the Doctor took Tsuki's hand and pulled her over to the platforms railings.

"Hold on! This is going to be rough!" Tsuki threw her arms around a railing as the TARDIS interior descended into darkness. Tsuki screamed in terror. Suddenly only a single light was left on as the TARDIS finally crashed into the Earth, shaking the ship so much that Tsuki was surprised that the whole ship didn't just fall apart, and then there was total darkness. Tsuki looked around, she couldn't see a thing. She could feel gravity keeping on the rails she had clung onto, so she sat down on the rails.

"Doctor? Doctor, where are you? Are you OK?" Suddenly, fire flickered in the corner of her eye. She yelped, thinking that a fire had started in the ship, but it was just the Doctor holding a match hanging from the railings opposite her. The Doctor dropped from his railing and with the precision of a monkey landed on both feet on the railings beside her. He then knelt down to Tsuki's eye level.

"Are you OK Tsuki?" He asked. Relieved, Tsuki suddenly threw her arms around him, but quickly pulled away embarrassed.

"Is that a match?" She asked, not really knowing why since it obviously was a match.

"Everlasting matches, they grow as they burn. I haven't used these in a while, lucky I still have some."

"Very lucky.' Tsuki agreed, 'Is the TARDIS OK?" The Doctor frowned at her.

"Don't you want to get out?" He asked her.

"Well yeah it's just... never mind, can we get out?"

"Yes, but you're going to have to follow me very closely, come on!"

Tsuki never thought she'd be so glad to feel concrete beneath her skin when she fell out of the ice encased TARDIS that was on its side and onto a road in a part of Tokyo she didn't recognize. She lay on her side unwilling to move as the Doctor fell out of the TARDIS beside her, Sonic Screwdriver still buzzing as the crack made in the ice casing sealed itself up again. The Doctor stood up and looked at the TARDIS. Tsuki struggled to her feet; she was suddenly exhausted and heavy, like someone had replaced her blood with lead. She looked up at the Doctor.

"Is it OK? Will it ever work again?" The Doctor turned around.

"She'll be fine, I hope."

"Good." Tsuki smiled.

"Why are you so concerned about the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked. Tsuki shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe I just know what it's like to only depend one other person. I mean, I've only ever had Otou-sama and seeing you and the TARDIS, it reminds me of that. So maybe I'm just concerned that you'll lose the only thing you care about, but of course, I'm just an idiot human and you're this genius Time Lord, so what the hell do I know?" Tsuki turned away from the Doctor and looked up at the sky towards the icy ship, starting to cry.

The Doctor sighed, with all the bad things they had done, he kept forgetting how empathic humans were. He walked to stand beside Tsuki and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said. Tsuki said nothing as she wiped away her tears, then suddenly a sharp pain coursed though the back of her right shoulder.

"Argh! Dammit!" Her knees buckled underneath herself and she reached for her right shoulder blade. She felt the shape of a large arrowhead protruding from her back and quickly pulled it out, breathing through her teeth at the pain rather than swearing again. The Doctor looked at her hand as she brought it forward to show the Doctor the large ice arrowhead in the palm of her hand.

"Oh aren't you an interesting little thing?" The Doctor was about to poke the arrowhead when it opened up a pair of wings a rose half a foot in the air like a helicopter. Tsuki tried to grab the flying arrowhead but a beak-like mouth appeared, spines grew on its back and it screamed a shrill, high-pitch scream that made both Tsuki and the Doctor cover their ears. When Tsuki removed her hands from her ears, the arrowhead spun and flew off into the night, out of sight.

"Please tell me that wasn't..."

"...From the ship? Yep."

"What was it for?"

"To check you were still alive."

"But it attacked the TARDIS, so surely they want you dead too?"

"Not necessarily. The TARDIS is a very powerful ship, ergo a threat. You just happened to be on it, two birds one stone."

"How clinical." Tsuki replied flatly.

"That generally what they're like."

"So you know who's after me? You still haven't told me."

"I know, but what I want to know now is why are they heading towards Tokyo Tower and out of hiding?" While the Doctor wandered around muttering to himself, a text tone bleeped in the pocket of Tsuki's dress. She grabbed her phone and opened the message. It was from Otou-sama.

Hi Tsuki, when you're done with Smith-sensei (if you're still with him) I'm at the Sakura Festival beneath Tokyo Tower waiting for you, I'm not scooping goldfish without you!

Love, Otou-sama

P.S. I found your lime green bag in the park, it's in the front hall if you need it.

Tsuki was about to drop her phone back into her tattered dress pocket when she began to tremble. She clutched the phone tightly, trying to control her anger.

"Doctor." She said, her voice seething anger. The Doctor immediately came to her side and she gave him the text to read. His eyes narrowed in anger and he looked at Tsuki. They had exactly the same thought but it was Tsuki who said it first, angry and now truly knowing that in order to fight who was after her, she would have to be and believe in herself.

"They're going after Otou-sama."

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who - But I do own the rights to Tsuki Thorne!**

**Fun Fact #6: As much as I have a little joke with my BETA's name, he is still awesome for doing this...**


	7. Chapter 6: The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note: This story was beta'd by Dragonal01 (Real Name: Carrie Oakey)**

_"The Time Lord's ship has been disabled and the two occupants have survived." _said a floaty but unemotional voice sat in a chair in the dimly lit control room.

_"Very good Technician,' _an elegant and equally unemotional voice replied, _'the Time Lord has lost his greatest weapon..."_

_"But while he is still with the target we are unable to complete our objective Commander." _The Technician stated. The Commander just smiled.

_"Worried Technician? You forget our strategy will soon force the Time Lord to split from the target, leaving her wide open."_

_"But the target is growing stronger with every passing second; our chances of succeeding are dwindling." _The Commander didn't like hear this.

_"Technician, we never go ahead with a strategy unless we have eliminated all possibilities of failure. We will succeed. Our honor depends on it." _The Commander began to walk to leave the control room. Technician narrowed her eyes.

_"You say our..." _Technician fell silent suddenly, but it was too late. Commander stopped dead and slowly turned around. Everyone else in the control room silently stopped what they were doing.

_"Excuse me Technician?" _Commander walked slowly back towards Technician, who did not turn around.

_"Fact states that it is through your actions that we are fishing through the bottom rungs of the universe for our honor. Also, your involvements in the reasons that have us trying to regain our honor also compromise this mission. Did you not abandon your kind during your time on Earth? Did you not conform to the human ways? Did you not adapt to their terrible weaknesses? Going against all that our kind has evolved to be? What's to say you won't do it again? What do you have to say to that? Koriko Thorne?" _After standing in placid silence, the Commander finally lost her cool, grabbed the Technician by the neck, dragged him out of his chair and with her free claw smashed him into a shower of icy rain. The Commander looked around as the others in the control room averted their gaze back to their work.

_"Pilots, return on course towards the human festival. Let's acquaint ourselves with the father of Tsuki Thorne."_

Colin snapped his phone shut as children and adults alike laughed around him while he leaned against the Goldfish Scoop. To his left he saw a man and his young daughter playing Lottery. The little girl chose a purple and blue string and her father pulled up a pink tie-dye rabbit, she squealed in excitement and Colin smiled, Tsuki was that cute once.

He sighed and shifted his feet, it wasn't right of him to doubt another teacher in his profession but Tsuki had now been with Smith-sensei all day, he was starting to feel anxious. If he had to be honest, he had been anxious about Tsuki for weeks. She had started lying, she was running away every other night, she hardly ever touched her camera anymore and she had become increasingly subdued, she never talked about her day or even how he was the world's most embarrassing Otou-sama. He had drawn a hard line with Tsuki over her incredible lies, (I mean Yuki-Onna? Come on. He thought.) But he couldn't help but feel that despite the absurdity of her excuses for her odd behavior, she was telling the truth all the time.

A sense of foreboding suddenly hung over Colin. Maybe he should start believing her? He had begun to think it was odd that Tsuki used the same excuse over and over again and something so impossible too. Snowstorms in March? The Japanese climate would never let it happen, he'd only ever seen snowstorms in March once before when... Colin almost threw up when he remembered the events of 16 years ago. Koriko disappeared when a snowstorm had hit the hospital Tsuki was born in. It had been ferocious. Every electronic system in the hospital failed and the old people went mad screaming about demons falling from the stars, then when the panic was over and the storm subsided, everyone was accounted for, except Koriko. But why would Tsuki talk about snowstorms just as she started going missing? Tsuki wasn't vindictive was she? Colin just didn't know anymore. His daughter was changing.

_"Please? Do you have kids? Could you help me?" _He looked down to see a beautiful woman in her early 20s looking up at him, tears in her eyes. Colin was instantly attracted to her.

_"Yes I have a daughter, what's wrong?" _He asked.

_"It's our baby. She's with my husband, she won't stop crying. Me and my husband we're first time parents and we've tried everything but she just won't stop. Can you help us? Please?"_

_"Where's your husband?"_

_"Over here." _Colin followed the woman behind a food stall. He heard the baby before he saw the husband, an effeminate man almost as beautiful as his wife. Colin even found himself strangely attracted to him too.

_"Can you help us?" _Colin looked into the husband's eyes. His heart suddenly slowed, like a dark cloud had descended over it. Something in the back of his mind told him there was wrong with the beautiful husband and wife, but the instinct to soothe the crying baby forced him to forget these feelings.

_"Maybe I should hold her? To see what I think is wrong?" _Colin said. Suddenly, the husband grinned manically. Colin swallowed, wishing he could run as far away as he could, run to his home, run to his clever, beautiful daughter, but the husband and wife cut off both his exits.

_"Yes why not." _The husband forced the baby into Colin's arms.

Colin threw back his head in pain as his nerves began to shrivel, his blood veins began to contract and his skin began to crawl as he froze. He lost the feeling in his legs and arms and fell onto his knees, dropping the baby. He tried to save it, but as it hit the floor it smashed into thousands of pieces of glass. No, not glass, ice. He looked up his body began to give in to the cold that was enveloping him like a needle covered blanket. Two shadows loomed over him as they slowly became taller and sharper, their hair and arms forming into sharp points, shards of living ice. Going back through his ancient Japanese history and his own more recent history, he breathed in sharply, the coldness making it difficult for him to breathe.

_"Tsuki..."_

_"You are the final step in bringing her to us.' _the husband's contorted voice hissed,_ 'Then we shall have our honor. And our revenge." _Colin slipped out of reality. Tears welled up in his eyes, but they froze painfully on his bottom eyelids as he closed his eyes. He should've helped Tsuki while he had the chance, but now she was in danger, and no-one could save her. Within 10 seconds of touching the ice baby, Colin Thorne was unconscious, imprisoned in an infinite freezing darkness.

Without a TARDIS and no money for a taxi, it had taken Tsuki and the Doctor 30 minutes to walk to Tokyo Tower and the Sakura Festival. Despite the spiky sea mine floating in the air above the festival, no one seemed to have noticed it; they were too busy having fun. Tsuki saw it. It weighed heavily on her shoulders like she was holding it up in the air herself, but she had no time to pity herself, she had to find Otou-sama.

_"Otou-sama!" _She shouted, making several people jump, and then shake their heads at the loud-mouthed foreigner.

_"Otou-sama! Where are you!" _She shouted again. Tsuki was beginning to panic. They've taken him already, she thought, I'm too late. Spinning around, she saw the Doctor playing with the sonic, which was pointed up at the icy spaceship.

_"Doctor?" _The Doctor's face expressed nothing.

_"Are you or aren't you?" _He said quietly.

_"Am I or aren't I what?" _Tsuki asked, then the temperature dropped and she realized, he wasn't talking to her. The Doctor threw one of his legs back and grinned manically.

_"Come on then. Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough!"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who - But I do own the rights to Tsuki Thorne!**

**Fun Fact #7: The baby-bait trap that Colin falls into and Tsuki mentions in Chapter 4 is an actual belief that was held about the Yuki-Onna in early Janpanese history.**


	8. Chapter 7: Crunch Time

**Author's Note: This story was beta'd by Dragonal01 (Real Name: Dick Hertz)**

Chaos reigned supreme as terrified festival-goers ran around in a mass panic through the snowstorm. Tsuki tried to help anyone she ran into by guiding them in the direction of the city, but the snowstorm seemed intent on separating her from anyone she came into contact with and pushing her further away from the city and the Doctor.

The Doctor found himself with the same problem too. The snowstorm howled and pushed against his body sending him skidding backwards on his feet on the icy floor. In the corner of his eye he saw Tsuki trying to advance towards the city and the Tower, but the freezing winds pushed her away from the city and the Doctor, it was obviously trying to separate the two of them as well.

The storm was unbearable, even for the Doctor. It would've been less difficult if it was raining radioactive rubble from the three volcanoes of Fandresc while trudging through the squalid, squid-infested swamps of Settvacmit 7. Snowflakes scratched at his clothes and face like claws, trying relentlessly to make him surrender to the forces that isolated him from the rest of Tokyo, the rest of the Earth.

Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he saw the flicker of a lilac dress as it tried to make its way through the storm, but away from the Doctor. Following both the flashes of the dress and his nose due to the poor field of vision offered by the storm, the Doctor found Tsuki kneeling over a small toddler.

_"Doctor help. This boy's freezing!' _Suddenly picking up the child in one arm, Tsuki stood beside the Doctor, _'can we get out?" _The Doctor got the sonic screwdriver and played with until he smiled.

_"The storm's on a constant frequency now, they're putting too much power into being aggressive and so forgetting to try and trick the sonic, come on this way." _The sonic shrilled and to Tsuki's sheer delight, a clear path opened and she could see a road, and Tokyo Tower.

Ignoring the snaky tendrils that grabbed blindly in the snow free corridor, the Doctor and Tsuki, with the toddler in her left arm, ran as fast as they could towards the tower. Half way across the festival ground the Doctor began to ponder aloud.

_"The storm is getting weaker, they must've gotten rid of whoever they didn't want here, but if they want to keep us trapped then the storm shouldn't be getting any weaker, should it?"_

_"I wouldn't think so.' _Tsuki groaned a little as she talked, looking at the toddler,_ 'God you're a little heavy for a kid your age aren't you?" _The Doctor didn't seem to register this comment.

_"Unless... Unless they have another part to their plan?"_

_"Another plan?" _Tsuki was now struggling to hold the toddler; it was like trying to carry a dozen medicine balls.

_"Yes another plan, a plan within a plan of the big mother plan that we've spent the last day trying to figure out."_

_"Wait, I was involved at some point?" _muttered Tsuki sarcastically, her shoulder now aching badly.

The Doctor suddenly stopped, pointing the sonic in the air to form a protective dome. Tsuki stopped running and tried to put the heavy toddler down, but it clung to her.

_"But it has to be a plan the target won't expect. She's been chased by snowstorms for weeks and survived so she would eventually make her way out of this, so it has to be something quite underhanded, underhanded and brilliant even. So they'd have to aim at something she could help but fall for, something that the very core of her humanity could... not... ignore...' _cold realization hit the Doctor as he span on his heels,_ 'Tsuki!" _

It was too late. Tsuki screamed as the toddler's icy claws scratched at her neck, back and chest, ripping her already shredded dress and drawing blood. She let her left arm drop, hoping the child would just drop to the floor, but it clung on as its clawed feet ripped through its booties and latched onto her middle, drawing even more blood. Losing her balance, the ice child's weight forced out the sonic's corridor and back into the storm, which enveloped her greedily.

Thrown around by the storm and the murderous child, Tsuki struggled to remain upright. Then suddenly, the child stopped its clawing and taking advantage of the break Tsuki grabbed the child's belly with both hands and tried to throw it off. For a couple of seconds, this seemed to work, then the child's superhuman strength and weight slammed into her chest, winding her as she fell to the ground. Tsuki's vision blurred and shook as her head hit the concrete floor, and for a while all she saw was black.

When her vision returned to normal, she saw the child, now a werewolf-like creature made of spiny ice, slapping repeatedly at her forehead. She saw its eyes, they were confused, like something wasn't working the way it should've been. Giving a small, but unearthly roar, the creature threw up it's head, then dived for Tsuki neck, biting into the flesh surrounding her jugular.

Tsuki opened her mouth to scream, but her tongue turned numb as it froze with the rest of her body. All desire to resist the creature's hold ebbed away as her eyes rolled back into her head and her arms grew numb and rested beside her. Her legs straightened out as they too began to lose feeling, but just as she thought she going to completely succumb to hypothermia, nothing changed. She could feel the creature bite further into i her neck, obviously frustrated at the fact that she was still conscious, but after a further 10 seconds the creature's body slumped and rolled off her onto ground dead, smashing into thousands of icy shards.

Tsuki wondered if she had completely drained it of its energy as her numb clouded eyes rolled around in their tried but not sleepy sockets. To her surprise, she saw the storm was actually dying. Her heart didn't beat any faster for the joy as she slowly got up onto her knees; her body was numb but not totally inoperable, like trying to control a puppet with pins-and-needles in her hands. An icy mist spread over her as her clouded eyes made out a tall, slender shadow approaching. Tsuki's eyebrows frowned in concentration as her hazy mind tried to formulate the name she wanted to scream with a relief so absolute that the world could feel it, but all she managed was a feeble mumble.

_"D-Doctor?"_

Meanwhile, the Doctor was struggling to get the sonic to match the storm's ever-shifting frequency as it surrounded him once again. The snowy wind blasted into his back sending him skidding away from the outline of Tokyo Tower and into a twister of snow that whipped furiously at the Doctor's clothes almost tearing them at the hems. The Doctor tried to tear open a hole in the twister using the sonic but a slap of wind tossed it out of sight.

_"Excuse me! That was my screwdriver! Do you know how hard it is to get a new one?" _The Doctor ran at the edge of the twister but it stopped him easily and he was sent flying onto his back.

The Doctor stood up. Someone obviously wanted him trapped and he knew exactly why, he just had to hope that Tsuki would do the right thing. After a couple of minutes, the storm beyond the snowy twister was died away and an icy mist rose. The Doctor could see Tsuki slowly get up onto her knees as she battled the numbness in her limbs. Up to 30 shadows approached her with one leading by at least a few heads, the Doctor sighed, helpless. It's your time to shine Tsuki; the Doctor thought to himself, I told you there was a storm brewing, now you'll have to face it on your own.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who - But I do own the rights to Tsuki Thorne!**

**Fun Fact #8: This chapter is deadicated to my little brother - he has no idea I'm doing this :P**


	9. Chapter 8: The Birds and the Alien Bees

**Author's Note: This story was beta'd by Dragonal01 (Real Name: Lily Pond)**

Tsuki had always had one philosophy in life; don't get your hopes up. Today, she had let that philosophy slide while being with the Doctor. She had blindly followed the Doctor as he had so convincingly fought against those who were trying to kill her, then she let him tell her sweet-nothings about how she could be herself and how they would win in the end.

Of course, this was all coming back to kick her up her naive backside now as about 30 or 40 tall figures stood around her, silhouette's tall and sharp. Even in shadow, Tsuki could tell the figures were made of ice. Their hands were gigantic icy claws, their shoulders stood almost perfectly square and their thin heads were crowned with hair that spiked out even if it touched the floor. Despite their scary, demeaning stance over her, she wanted to look at them, other than the woman staring down at her at the head of the crowd.

Tsuki was strangely attracted to the inhumanly tall, thin woman as her menacing pupil-and-iris-less light grey eyes glared into her frightened brown ones. Her hair was white and spiked all the down to the small of her back and blood red lips screamed out from the snow white skin that almost disappeared into the settling mist. Her clothes were equally beautiful but were not quite what she'd imagined them to be. It was almost like a white kimono. Her neck and square like shoulders were bare as the dress started just above her large chest. The kimono's sleeves were unconnected to the dress itself, starting from the woman's mid upper-arm and flared out past her wrists only just showing the ends of her icy claws, dripping with thick scarlet blood. Tsuki's stomach churned as violently as the numbness would let it, fearing that it was Otou-sama's blood on the woman's terrifying claws. The scarlet waist ribbon accentuated the smooth curves of her body and tied into a bow behind her back, the tails trailing behind her on the floor. A black cord was tied around the scarlet ribbon which held a grey, teacup sized disc make of a jade-like substance with an emblem depicting a downwards arrow head with a dot inside the arrow towards its tip. The rest of the kimono flowed straight down to the floor and billowed in the wind, revealing she had no feet what so ever. Tsuki wondered how she was standing so tall, or how she was standing up at all.

Tsuki wanted to shiver but her numb body didn't react, if anything, she felt like she was slowly getting warmer. Tsuki looked up at the woman, who looked at her with a face which showed complete disgust. Feeling like her brain was about to implode with the anger she felt towards this woman and her hidden army, Tsuki spoke.

_"What do you want with me?" _she asked sternly. The woman gave her a self-satisfied smile. Tsuki began to fume, feeling visible steam lines rising from her head.

_"Come on. You've spent so much time chasing after me and now you've got me, so what do you want?" _The woman gave out a low, sinister and self-satisfied laugh, keeping her eyes on Tsuki. Now at boiling point, Tsuki snapped and lunged up from her knees, the numbness in her body completely disappearing.

_"What do you wa!" _The laughter stopped and a sharp claw struck her right cheek, leaving four bloody scars where four sharp knuckles had broken her skin, sending her spiraling across the floor. Her spine exploded in agony but her anger lent her energy and she jumped up onto her feet to try and knock this ice-woman her off her non-feet. However, the woman claw grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air to face her. Tsuki was choking.

_"Be quiet child.' _Tsuki looked at her, and frowned, did she know this woman from somewhere? '_Now, you will do exactly what I tell you."_

_"Why?" _Tsuki rasped as the grip tightened, blood started to ooze from her neck.

_"Because if you don't, I will do to those most precious to you what we did your little 'crush'." _Swapping Tsuki to her left hand and turning her away.

First, Tsuki saw the Doctor, trapped in a swirling tornado of snow and wind. He actually looked fine, but when he tried to reach out his hand for her, his fingers went into the tornado and he pulled them back immediately, his face wincing in pain like the snow had completely shredded his fingertips. A small part of her was glad that the Doctor was trapped, it was his fault she was even here, but the rest of her screamed for him to help her, to find a way out like he had done before. She saw his eyes, they were wide and helpless, but angry, he was trapped and he knew he could do nothing about it.

Then, not a second later, the woman turned 90 degrees to the right and Tsuki saw the second victim, Otou-sama. Tsuki began to tremble. He lay on his side on the floor unconscious and alone, a snowy tornado enveloped him as well but it was considerably less intense. His clothes were frosted over, flapping stiffly in the wind. However, when she saw his skin, bile rose in her throat. His skin was a sickening shade of grayish-blue, while the tips of his fingers and his lips were tinted with flakes of black. He was being suspended a moment from death, and if Tsuki didn't do as she was told, his slim grip on the cliff edge of life would be trodden on and all that would await him would be a sea of emptiness and darkness.

Sighing with what little breath was left in her lungs, she nodded, there was no choice. The woman dropped Tsuki to the floor. Tsuki got onto her knees and sat on her heels to face the woman and allow air to return to her lungs. Looking up at woman, she saw her right arm shimmer and turn into a katana-like blade, its tip pressing lightly at Tsuki's throat.

_"We are a race with infinite names across infinite planets, but you know us as the Yuki Onna." _Tsuki eyes widened. The Yuki Onna woman continued.

_"We are feared across the universe. Entire civilizations of inferior beings have cowered before our power and legends speak of us as merciless rulers of ice and snow. Our name and honor is untarnished across all of space and time. But you, child, you are a blot on our history..."_ Tsuki frowned.

_"What? I've done nothing to you!" _the icy blade pressed further into Tsuki's throat.

_"You are a mistake. You have ruined our name and our honor and you must be wiped from the face of our history. You must die." _The Yuki-Onna raised her bladed arm. Tsuki began to shake. She didn't want to die, but she had no choice, she lowered her head.

_"Now child, you will die." _The world stopped turning and time slowed for Tsuki as the blade came down to slice her in half.

Tsuki felt her mind begin to wonder in its final moments. The Yuki Onna seemed so familiar, but she just simply regarded her as just another inferior human being. Jeez, Tsuki thought, if you're going to give me a name a least use it. Realization hit her suddenly and time sped up again. Tsuki could hardly contain herself as she burst out;

_**"Wait! Koriko!"**_The blade stopped suddenly and both females shook. One with intense anger, unhappy that she had been called by her Earth name and other with utter terror, that the Yuki Onna-alien-woman trying to kill her was her own mother.

Tsuki died inside, slowly realizing that her mother, her alien mother, was the one who was trying to kill her. All these weeks of racking her brains time and time again thinking about who would want her dead, she had never of guessed it would be the woman that stood for the ideology of perfection whose picture stood on her kitchen counter. She looked at Otou-sama, still unconscious thankfully, seeing this would've broken his heart. After a couple of seconds, Tsuki spoke, the katana like blade still poised over her head.

_"Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to kill...' _Tsuki swallowed difficultly, _'your daughter."_

_"Oh she's done it before Tsuki, don't think she hasn't..." _Behind her, the Doctor's voice was hard and cold. Koriko's Katana arm retreated and turned back into a claw.

_"What do you know of our travels Time Lord?" _Koriko seethed through her teeth.

_"I know all about Two-Soul..." _The assembled Yuki Onna hissed at the sound of the name.

Tsuki was completely lost now, but she knew whatever they were talking about she was at the heart of it. Koriko barked a short hiss and looked at the Doctor, like the past few seconds had never happened.

_"That name means nothing to us." _Koriko laughed. Tsuki raised her eyebrow and looked up at Koriko.

_"Really?' _She asked, looking around at the silhouettes,_' I think your lackey's beg to differ."_ Like opening a can of worms, the Yuki Onna sprang forward slightly and hissed, coming out of their silhouettes.

For the first time Tsuki could see that there were both women and men in the crowd. The women wore the same outfit as Koriko except their waist ribbons were increasingly lighter in shade, they must show rank, Tsuki thought, realizing that her mother was probably the highest rank in the group. The men wore male kimono style tops ending just below the bottom wearing white trousers underneath. Unlike the women, the men had feet. Tsuki was puzzled by this, and then a strange new sense flowed through her mind. She could sense the men's minds, they were of poor quality, not in intelligence (although their levels of intelligence were somewhat lower then hers) but in emotion and free will. She then remembered the ice dolls in Tokyo Tower; they now felt similar to the men. Koriko hissed threateningly to the Yuki Onna and barked at them in a code that she struggled to hear. In the confusion, Tsuki stood up and backed away a few paces, but removing herself only far enough so that she would not break Koriko's deal. She turned to the Doctor.

_"The men aren't real." _she whispered loudly to the Doctor, turning her head to the side. The Doctor was still trapped in his prison, but now he was only another four paces behind her rather than six.

_"They are Multi-Molecular Artificial-Intelligence Cryo Forms just like the ones in Tokyo Tower, but these ones are formed over long periods of time by each individual Yuki Onna, giving them what they desire from a companion, and their only purpose is to protect and mate with them. Which is useful when you're a nomadic species that never stays on one planet for more than a year." _The corner of Tsuki's mouth lifted.

_"Gives new meaning to the phrase "your better half"." _She said. The Doctor then cleared his throat and spoke louder.

_"By the way, good job on those MMAICFs yesterday Koriko. You really had me thinking they were hired by another race for at least... 5 seconds after they left." _Koriko turned to the Doctor and emitted a high-pitch screech. Sensing her rage, both the Yuki Onna and Tsuki took a pace back, Koriko didn't seem to notice that Tsuki had gotten onto her feet or had moved away.

_"You do not address me by that vile name Time Lord!' _She seethed. Tsuki couldn't help but feel a little offended that she had just called a Japanese name "vile",_ 'My name strikes fear into billions of races across the universe." _

_"Then give me your full title. Come on." _The Doctors own anger was quickly catching up to Koriko's.

_"I am Commander Glacielle of the 40th __Generation__." _Tsuki cocked an eyebrow, a giant sweatdrop formed on the back of her head.

_"That name strikes fear into billions of races? You sound like you should a princess in a fairytale." _Neither Glacielle or the Doctor seemed to register this comment.

_"40th? Wow you guys are getting on a bit, you would've been teenagers when you came to Earth the first time."_ Tsuki frowned. The Doctor was obviously referring to the time when the Yuki Onna myths first originated, but that meant Glacielle was least 500 years old, she wasn't sure. Tsuki looked at Glacielle again, she looked so incredibly young.

_"And that also means,' _the Doctor continued, _'that you were a prime candidate for Two-Soul, so come on, there's no point hiding it now, tell us, tell us about Two-Soul and about how you ended up on this backwater little planet." _Tsuki shot a displeased frown at the Doctor but she too was curious about how Glacielle came to Earth twenty years ago. Glacielle hmpfed though pursed lips, not wanting to speak, but Tsuki could tell that her pride would make her concede to the Doctor's request. She suddenly felt a little invisible and actually began to wonder whether she was going to be killed at all.

_"Our species was dying,' _Glacielle began. Tsuki wished she had a chair,_ 'our numbers were dwindling, our Mates were inadequate and we were forced to flee many of the planets we went to..."_

_"That's the problem with repeats; you always know what's going to happen next." _The Doctor injected. Tsuki turned her head to the side to look at him.

_"Repeats?" _Tsuki asked.

_"The Yuki Onna are ruthlessly efficient. They plan everything down to the last detail. Even the birds in the trees and the ants in the ground have to be in exactly the right place before they set their plans into motion. This, of course, leads to one humongous flaw; they have no imagination. They're completely devoid of it, so even if they plan especially for a planet that is different to the last one they stayed on, the plan they use ends up being exactly the same as the last one..."_

_"Silence!" _Glacielle suddenly screamed in rage. She flew around Tsuki, stood in front of the Doctor and thrusted her claw through the tornado, lifting the Doctor off the ground (Tsuki was surprised how much taller she was than the Doctor) and started crushing his neck. He began to choke violently. This wasn't like when Glacielle had held Tsuki in a strangle hold; she was actually trying to kill him.

_"I will crush you until only your pretty little mouth is left as a frostbitten trophy!" _Something rose in Tsuki's chest, but it felt too powerful to just be anger.

_"That was not the agreement Glacielle!" _She was surprised at the ferocity of her own voice. For the first time in a while, Glacielle seemed to notice her. However there was something new in her eyes, Tsuki wanted to call it fear, but she was too frightened to be completely sure.

_"What can you do child?" _She asked, tightening her grip on the Doctor.

_"I can run, I can run somewhere you'll never find me."_

_"Can you really?" _Glacielle challenged.

_"Yes, I can actually, and even with my Dad unconscious I can still take him with me. Do you want to risk that? Come on, how does me dashing off into the night fit into your perfect right-down-to-the-last-milli-atom plan?" _Glacielle looked at her evenly, then let go of the Doctor who crumpled to the floor. Her eyes raging, Glacielle floated over to Tsuki until she towered over her. During this short time period, the Doctor had gotten back up onto his feet but he was still clutching his throat.

_"We take pride in our plans child." _Glacielle stated.

_"Then why are you trying to cover up Two-Soul? If you are so proud of your plans." _In her anger, Tsuki's legs suddenly shook then stiffened felling oddly stronger than before. Glacielle gave her the stink eye.

_"The plan savaged our honor. Hybrids began to die. Entire galaxies laughed in our faces as our plans to improve our race shattered to pieces and made their mark on history. We forgot who we were..."_

_"You certainly did." _the Doctor began, his voice was still horse.

Tsuki looked past Glacielle at the Doctor. He stood tall and confident, like he owned the ground he stood, his prison and the slight scaring on his neck from Glacielle's choke-hold simply didn't exist. Tsuki, for the first time since she had met the Doctor, was in complete and utter awe of him. Glacielle smiled thinly like she was trying not to laugh at the Doctor, but she didn't turn around. The Doctor took the silence as his que to continue.

_"The Yuki Onna don't stay on one planet for more than a year and you took a human form in both appearance and biology. You could've been and gone in nine months. Yet according to your half-frozen husband over there you had Tsuki sixteen years ago but met twenty years ago, meaning you that between arriving and you leaving you were on Earth for four years..." _The Doctor drifted off suddenly. Tsuki knew this was to get a reaction out of Glacielle and she quickly obliged as she turned to face the Doctor, showing her back to Tsuki.

_"The human courtship took longer than planned." _Glacielle replied as evenly as her anger would let her. The Doctor laughed.

_"Please. A lonely British man in a foreign country in the middle of the Lost Decade? "Courtship" wouldn't have been four seconds let alone four years." _The awe Tsuki had felt for the Doctor before now quickly evaporated.

_"Excuse me!" _She shouted suddenly. The desire to slap the Doctor washed over her arms and chest, then just like her legs earlier, they shook and stiffened feeling stronger afterwards, like her body was encouraging her to let rip at him.

_"Human courtship was a delicate process, as weak as the species that uphold it." _Glacielle stated. Tsuki was beginning to feel trampled on by the pig-headedness of Glacielle and the Doctor, it was turning her fright into anger.

_"But you're the superior species Glacielle. You could click your fingers and get anything you want."_

_"Of course." _Glacielle's pride got the better of her again. Tsuki wondered if she had suddenly turned into an inter-galactic punchbag.

_"So why four years?" _The Doctor asked. For the first time in a while, Glacielle was silent, but somehow this just made Tsuki even angrier.

_"I'll tell you why you took four years; you fell in love." _Tsuki felt her heart flutter as something she knew about entered the conversation.

Love, surely everything in the universe felt love? Even the Yuki Onna, otherwise they wouldn't spend so long creating their tailor-made mates. Tsuki began to hope that the Doctor's words had given Glacielle something to mull over, but her elegant, self-satisfied laugh shattered this into pieces. The hope quickly gave way to the pervious anger she had felt, but now her cheeks burned causing the scratches Glacielle had given her to sting and drip small droplets of blood, this made her even angrier.

_"Love? Preposterous! Humans are weak, feeble minded excuses for dirt! It takes them years to understand the simplest things, to grasp the simplest concepts!" _In her head Tsuki begged Glacielle to stop, her words were killing her, her anger rose further. The Doctor spoke again.

_"That's not true and you know it. You fell in love with a man called Colin Thorne because just like you he was lost in a place he knew little about, you had a common thread..."_

_"I was not lost! Japan was chosen as the place to produce the Earth hybrid because we knew its geographical layout!"_

_"500 years can lead to a lot of change Glacielle, you were lost in a new, fast-paced world and the only person in the world who understood you was the man you married. You took his name and shared his love, you became Koriko Thorne. There were no ranks, no honor to uphold, there was just you, your husband and the life you carved out together. You were happy, for the first time you knew what happiness was and you enjoyed it, in fact, you enjoyed it so much that you had a child."_ Tsuki's ears pricked up when she realized she was being mentioned.

_"The production of a hybrid child was the purpose of my time on this pathetic little planet!" _Glacielle was now beyond rage. The Doctor's words were sending her into the realms of anger that only hell knew, and Tsuki was quickly catching up, feeling her body get stronger and stronger with every new wave of anger she experienced.

_"No. You were ready to be real mother. You had made the decision to leave the Yuki Onna and Two-Soul behind, and you were ready to be happy as a human."_

_"I was saved." _She hissed suddenly. Tsuki frowned.

_"You weren't saved, you were kidnapped."_ The Doctor spat.

_"I was saved before the prison of human emotion could blind me forever."_

_"The bond between a mother and a baby is not a prison!" _The Doctor raised his voice. Tsuki's throat dried up and she faded away into a black world. She had just been a burden, she had barely been in the world two hours when Glacielle had disappeared and she was already a burden to someone. The feeling that ripped at Tsuki's gut was the first day of school all over again. The Doctor continued to speak.

_"You were taken away from your husband and your daughter, your smart, witty, brave and beautiful daughter _(Tsuki couldn't help but smile when he said this, no one had been so complementary of her before) _by the Yuki Onna who nearly teared down a hospital with a snowstorm and exposed the elderly patients to a psychological whip-wave that would've turned their minds to baby food if it had been any stronger!" _Tsuki began to shake violently. A series of angry thoughts whizzed around around her head making no sense, just adding to her rage.

_"I was saved Time Lord! My kind came back and saved me in my weakest hour! They reminded me of my true self, my true honor and of the mistakes I needed to correct." _Glacielle turned to face Tsuki, their faces were identical with rage. Tsuki narrowed her eyes, too angry to be frightened of the alien anymore. Her entire body strengthened, something in her head clicked into place, like a two piece jigsaw coming to together after 16 years. Glacielle saw this and flew completely off the handle.

_"We spent years in space killing every living hybrid that could've spread the word of our dishonor until we finally got to this sick little planet to kill a pathetic, spineless hybrid who bows to the every word of her peers! I may have named you child, but you are just an experiment that went wrong. I never loved your father; he bowed to my very will like a puppy on a lead. He was only a use and you, are the most pathetic waste of space that will ever have graced our time! Killing you will be a service to us all!" _Glacielle raised a claw in the air, but Tsuki's mind only cleared as she knew what to do next...

In all her 500 years, Glacielle had never felt pain; it felt like all the known meteorites in the universe had simultaneously collided into her middle. through her stomach and out of her back sprouted an icicle, attached to the elevated leg of Tsukiko Thorne.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who - But I do own the rights to Tsuki Thorne!**

**Fun Fact #9: OK, a little bit of Japanese economic history is needed here. The "Lost Decade" that the Doctor mentions is the period between 1991 and 2000 where the massive economic growth in the 1980s suddenly ended, the interest rate soared, the economy's industries went into massive debt and collapsed and there was no growth in Japan's general economy for ten years. In short - it was not great time to be in Japan.**


	10. Chapter 9: Ice and Ice

**Author's Note: This story was beta'd by Dragonal01 (Real Name: Jo King)**

_**"Tsuki Side Kick!"**_The Doctor detested all forms of violence, but in this instance he was willing to make an exception, because he had planned it all along.

As the snowy prisons around him and Colin suddenly died, his vision of Glacielle, Tsuki and the shadowed Yuki Onna became clear. The icicle sticking out of Glacielle's back was thick, sturdy and strong and had completely obliterated her middle to the point that the top part of her body clung on by a thread to the start of the bottom of her dress. Taking his eyes down the icicle, he saw Tsuki's foot incased in the ice which continued up until her right leg and the ice that encased it disappeared up her torn lilac dress. The Doctor was impressed, but Tsuki was clearly scared.

_"What the...? What the hell's happened to my leg!" _Tsuki panicked.

_"Exactly what your body has been building up to all day." _The Doctor replied.

_"What?" _Both Tsuki and Glacielle asked, Glacielle's voice was strained.

_"Didn't see this coming did you Commander?" _The Doctor sneered darkly.

_"Doctor?" _Tsuki was still panicking. The Doctor continued to speak to Glacielle.

_"You assumed the humans were so pathetic. You assumed nothing would happen to your daughter because the human genetic structure is so primitive compared to yours and the genetic structure of other races. So you came here last, purely just to sweep up the last bits of dust under the carpet, little knowing that Tsuki was going to turn 16 by the time you had succeeded in wearing her down with your snowstorms and dive in for the kill."_

_"What does my birthday have to with this?" _Tsuki asked.

_"Every race has its age of maturity Tsuki." _The Doctor said.

_"Maturity?" _Tsuki frowned. The look in Glacielle's told her she was calculating something.

_"You know, girls becoming women, boys becoming men, parents sitting you down and having the..."_

_"Yeah, OK Doctor, too much information!" _Tsuki's iced leg started to shake as exhaustion set into it. The Doctor continued.

_"Anyway, imagine two different ages of maturity from two different species coming together in one day, a day where the girl in question conjures up a pile of snow in a tunnel in a children's park..." _Tsuki's eyes widened.

_"That was left behind from a snowstorm..." _Well, it was a bit too hot for the shade to have protected it, Tsuki suddenly thought.

_"...Then producing a glass of cold water for yourself in the TARDIS..."_

_"You saw that?" _Tsuki's mouth dropped slightly.

_"...And then clearing paths for yourself through the snowstorm to get everyone at the festival to safety." _Tsuki had thought that she had found genuine gaps in the storm when she had done that. She swallowed uncomfortably.

_"So... I have..."_

_"Our abilities?" _Glacielle suddenly seethed. Tsuki tried to force her leg further into her mother, but exhaustion meant the icicle had decreased in size along with her energy; Glacielle was free and no longer in pain.

_"You've always had them. You just needed a little motivation to coax them out at the right time. Luckily, underestimation on the Yuki Onna's side made it a little easier."_

_"You make it sound like you took advantage of their bad timing rather than their pride." _Tsuki said, her eyebrow cocked. The Doctor scratched his head and smiled.

_"Probably." _Tsuki's face went flat, and she though the Doctor had a plan. However, she couldn't help but give a small smile to the Doctor's slightly embarrassed one. Having listened to the conversation between Tsuki and the Doctor, pain turned to rage as Glacielle flew backwards and doubled the size of her claws, ready to battle. Tsuki brought her leg back to her side, the ice encasing retreating down her leg and dissolving into the air.

_"How dare you soil our name!' _The wind rose and roared angrily throwing the snow and mist around in the air, _'You're going to die you little bitch!" _Glacielle sprang forward, heading straight for Tsuki with her fist clenched in front of her. The Doctor's two-hearts suddenly stopped.

_"No! Tsuki!" _But then he heard nothing. There was just silence as the snowy wind suddenly died and the Doctor stared at the scene before him.

Glacielle had been stopped dead, not because she had hit her target, but because her target had hold of her now shaking fist. Tsuki's eyes were hidden in the shadow of the fringe of her blacked-out hair, her face betrayed no emotion. Glacielle tried to retreat but Tsuki held her fist in an iron grip. The cool, collected Yuki Onna began to panic. The other Yuki Onna, seeing a weakness in their Commander, began to panic too.

_"Im..impossible...! You cannot be this strong!" _Glacielle's even, beautiful voice broke as she began to shake. The corner of Tsuki's mouth lifted and she chuckled darkly. Even the Doctor was slightly scared now.

_"For a race so obsessed with facts, you're quick to deny them when it suits you." _It was now Tsuki's voice that was even in the face of danger.

She lifted her head out of the dark and the breath was taken from 42 pairs of lungs. Her pupils had completely disappeared, leaving only a pair of intense lilac irises that burned like a frozen stars against the snowy whites of his eyes. Her hair had turned completely white and billowed in the wind as it picked up again, presumably created by Tsuki as her stance grew more confident with every second. Glacielle's body stopped shaking and she roared.

_"You want facts? I'll give you one! Fact - a Yuki Onna can kill a pathetic human child in 60 seconds!" _

Glacielle grew a left leg which became a curved knife as it sliced though the air towards Tsuki's side, but Tsuki was quicker and turned her hands into ice claws and grabbed the leg, twisting it out until she heard a crack and threw it aside. Blindly, Glacielle swiped at Tsuki's face, distracted by her backwards facing leg. However, it exposed her fragile middle as Tsuki's right foot, encased in a hammer-head of ice, swung into it snapping the icy threads and causing the top half of Glacielle's body to tilt to her right, panting. The Doctor frowned.

_"Hang on?' _he began, '_What's with all the violence? This is Doctor Who! We don't have fight scenes!" _Suddenly he was bitch-slapped across the face by a forceful hand of nothingness.

_**"SHUT UP!' **_A female voice boomed from nowhere,_**'THIS IS A FANFIC OF DOCTOR WHO! SO THERE CAN BE AS MANY FIGHT SCENES AS I, THE AUTHOR BY THE WAY, CAN BE BOTHERED TO WRITE! SO BE QUIET AND JUST ENJOY TWO VERY SEXY WOMEN BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF EACH OTHER!"**_The Doctor considered this then nodded.

_"You make a valid point." _The Doctor smiled at his questionable thoughts. He was bitch-slapped again.

_**"STOP IT. YOU'RE NOT A FANBOY, YOU'RE THE DOCTOR."**_

_"But you just said this was a fanfic..."_

_**"JUST GET BACK TO THE GOD DAMN STORY!"**_

The Doctor returned his attention to the fight. Glacielle had now retreated back, a limping, lopsided wreck. However, Tsuki was merciless and leaped forward into the air landing in front her, her right claw raised above her head, but a shuffling noise to her right and the Doctor's left distracted her. They both looked over; it was Colin, conscious and struggling onto his wobbly knees. He looked up and met Tsuki's pupil-less eyes, terrified.

_"Tsuki?" _He asked weakly.

_"Otou-sama!" _Tsuki smiled with joy, acting like herself for the first since the fight started. This gave Glacielle time to stand up, gather enough wind, ice and snow to repair her leg then gap in her middle and form and throw back a right leg.

_"Tsuki look out!" _Both Colin and the Doctor shouted. Glacielle's leg flew up and kicked Tsuki's jaw up into her cranium, sending her through the air backwards until she landed right in front of the other Yuki Onna.

_"Finish her!" _Glacielle ordered.

_"No! Koriko!" _Colin shouted at Glacielle. Glacielle turned to Colin, hissed and threw a shard of ice at him. The shard stabbed through his right shoulder and the force of the throw sent him backwards into an abandoned stall, nailing him to the wood.

At the feet of the other Yuki Onna, shadows crawled over Tsuki's body as both the Yuki Onna and their mates dived in for the kill. Something within Tsuki forced her body to standing up, rage building up within her chest. Power stirred within her heart and forced its way down to her feet as her mind told her what to do next. The ground rumbled and the Yuki Onna hesitated, Tsuki smiled.

_"Back off lackies!" _Tsuki stomped her foot on the floor and a wall of jagged ice rose out the ground, sending the Yuki Onna flying.

The Yuki Onna landed heavily on the ground, but the damage they sustained was nothing compared to their mates, some of which completely smashed to pieces. The wall disappeared as they landed. Tsuki looked around for Otou-sama, screamed when she saw the blood oozing out of his shoulder and charged at Glacielle who was waiting for her. Rage caused Tsuki to attack blindly, but Glacielle was quick to notice this and grabbed her middle, lifted her up into the air and forced her down into the ground. Tsuki's spine exploded and dirt filled her ears as Glacielle's claw pushed further into her, her ribs groaning and splintering. Glacielle laughed. Tsuki could barely breathe as her enhanced vision became clouded.

_"59 seconds." _Glacielle's claw released Tsuki and shimmered into a large sharp blade beside her.

Tsuki saw her reflection in the smooth blade. The lack of pupils and the sharp-looking snow-white hair stopped her heart in fright, yet she had to admit that she looked beautiful, frighteningly beautiful, just like her mother. Glacielle smiled menacingly.

_"Perfect timing." _And the blade came down. Suddenly, piercing noises shot though the wind.

Glacielle, the surviving Yuki Onna and Tsuki herself all cringed, screamed and covered their ears as the green light of the Sonic Screwdriver glowed, lighting up the Doctor's angry face. Glacielle's blade shook violently then exploded into pieces. The Sonic stopped.

_"Tsuki! Get away now!" _He shouted. Tsuki tried to get up as quickly as possible but she only just got up onto her elbows when Glacielle's eyes met hers.

Tsuki expected her panic to set in, but instead a strange power filled her heart. She closed her eyes. It was like all the terror around her - her terror, Otou-sama's terror the Yuki Onna terror, Glacielle's terror and even the Doctor's terror (if he even felt any) - had been collected in her heart and formed into a ball of black seething, crackling energy. All Tsuki's hate towards Glacielle gathered around the black energy as it grew and consumed her chest. She smiled, the energy whispering temptuously in her ear, telling her what to do until it began to creep up through her veins and fill her mind. Glacielle's breathing was becoming quicker and more breathless, she knew exactly what was going to happen and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Tsuki opened her eyes, threw up a thick snowstorm around her and Glacielle and in a sparkling flash of lilac, Glacielle's shadow was ground to the spot, physically petrified.

The Doctor stared, surprised. She shouldn't be able to do that, he thought, not if she's half human and definitely not to a Yuki Onna.

Wild from the ecstasy left behind by the black, raging energy, on her right hand Tsuki formed an icy claw into a fist then sent it on the end of a lengthening icy arm into the left side of Glacielle's face. The petrified Yuki Onna flew backwards and landed at the Doctor's feet. He looked down at her to see that the left side of her head was completely missing. She wasn't going to able to recover now, half her brain was missing and she would need a doctor to heal her. Unfortunately the Doctor's surgery was closed, mainly because he didn't have a medical degree.

_"A pathetic human child with Yuki Onna heritage can take down a full-blooded Yuki Onna in 72 seconds. Add that to your facts.' _Tsuki said cooly. She continued. _'I've spent 16 years living on your shadow when I could've been so much...more."_ Tsuki suddenly flashed back to when she had followed the Doctor out of her house and stepped into his shadow. You are much better than where you're standing, the Doctor had said, now she knew exactly what he had meant.

_"Oh."_ She said to herself.

Glacielle looked up at the Doctor pleadingly with her one eye, then looked at the small snowstorm which was now impossible to see through. After a few seconds, the snowstorm rushed out and died to reveal Tsuki standing on her feet, the long icy arm and claw resting on the ground and her lilac eyes fuming, staring at the Doctor and Glacielle as her long white hair whipped around her. Glacielle, the Doctor and the Yuki Onna couldn't help but look at her in her frightening magnificence. The Yuki Onna looked at each other, then all disappeared in a swirl of mist that returned to their ship. Glacielle's eye widened, then looked at the Doctor, he just looked at her.

_"I'd follow them if I were you Commander Glacielle. Tsuki doesn't look like she's in the mood to be merciful." _Tsuki still stared at them evenly; Glacielle looked at her and roared.

_"You will pay for this dishonor child!" _She screamed.

_"I don't care about your honor.' _Tsuki paused, and then spoke again, _'I don't care about your honor. I don't care about your past. And I don't care about you! All I care about is my family. Me and my Otou-sama. That's it. You are not part of my family and you never will be! So get the hell out of our lives and never come back!" _Glacielle frowned menacingly, then she too disappeared into a cloud of mist and returned to the ship.

Tsuki and the Doctor looked up at the sky to see the ship shimmer, make a 45o turn, then shoot off into the dark sky, taking all the mist, snow, ice and wind with it until the festival was once again a picture, albeit a totally destroyed picture, of spring. The previous scene had never happened. The Doctor walked forward until he was only a few centimeters from Tsuki. Tsuki turned back to look at him with her lilac eyes then she closed them and fell into the Doctor's arms in exhaustion, he held her to his chest.

_"You were brilliant." _The Doctor said. Tsuki just nodded into his chest. The Doctor looked down at her.

_"What's wrong?" _He asked. Tsuki screwed her eyes and opened them to look up at the Doctor, the lilac irises faded back to brown and her pupils returned. Still uncertain on her feet, she held onto the Doctor's arms.

_"I'm scared.' _Tsuki began to panic,_ 'I'm scared of myself, what I can do, and I've always been able to do it! I mean, what am I? What do I do now?"_ The Doctor smiled.

_"Just because you can do something new doesn't mean it has to change anything." _There was a moment of silence as Tsuki and the Doctor looked at each other, then a low groan sounded across the festival ground and Tsuki turned to look at Otou-sama, still pinned to a festival stall.

_"Otou-sama." _Tsuki let go of the Doctor and ran over to Otou-sama. Grabbing the icicle with both hands, she yanked it out quickly and discarded it to the floor. Otou-sama dropped the short distance to his feet but instead of fainting from the loss of blood he stepped forward and hugged her tightly. Tsuki hugged him back, feeling herself begin to cry.

_"Oh God Tsuki! You were right I'm so sorry. But seriously, you've got to tell me what's going on OK? What did you do? Why was your Okaa-san, my wife, trying to kill you? And who the hell is..." _Colin went silent as he looked over to where Tsuki had been stood,_ 'he...?" _Tsuki looked in the same direction as Otou-sama, but the Doctor was gone. However, she just smiled and looked at her father, who looked back at her.

_"What are you smiling about?" _He asked.

_"I'm smiling because that man is called the Doctor, and he just saved our lives."_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who - But I do own the rights to Tsuki Thorne!**

**Fun Fact #10: The ability to petrify victims is also another ability the Yuki Onna possess, although it usually happens to "mortals" rather than other Yuki Onna!**


	11. Chapter 10: Three Months Later

**Author's Note: This story was beta'd by Dragonal01 (Real Name: Master Bates)**

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors to reveal the front garden of Tsuki's house. He took in the smell of freshly cut grass and the heat of the early June sun. The Doctor slapped his forehead when he realized the month. He hadn't meant to be away for three months, he really had to work on his timing. As he strode along the garden to the front door. Just as he was about open the door, he heard a voice from behind him.

"It's polite to knock on the front door of a house before entering you know." The Doctor turned to the front gate and saw someone he vaguely recognized as Tsukiko Thorne.

The first thing the Doctor noticed about her was her hair. She had cut it back to her shoulders and it fell in layers that flicked out playful around her head. Her fringe still swept to her left side but it sat higher on her face than before, only slightly concealing her left eye rather than covering it completely. Silver studs sat on newly pierced earlobes, which was only the first sign of the radically re-worked sense of style. Multi-colored beaded and metal bracelets popped out of her school blazer, deep purple nail varnish was chipped at the fingertips and she wore a pair of well worn but well loved Hi-Red Converse shoes. Compared to three months ago the way she held herself was now more starkly more confident, which made her seem much taller, taller and older. The little girl he met was gone and replaced by the teenager he seen trying to get out way back when. The Doctor walked up to the girl, but before either could ask about or explain about what had happened over the last three months they hugged each other tightly, like hadn't seen each other for years. They pulled away and Tsuki smiled.

"Tsukiko Thorne.' the Doctor paused, 'What the hell happened to you?" The smile from Tsuki face died instantly.

"Wow. And here I was expecting a compliment." Tsuki folded her arms.

"Sorry, was that rude?" The Doctor said. Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Jeez, I never thought I'd see you again, I can't believe how happy I am to see you. I mean really, why am I happy to see you?" The Doctor frowned.

"Now that is rude." Tsuki just smiled and sat at the roots of the garden's sakura tree. The Doctor looked up at it, it was still dead.

"So how have you been?" He asked.

"Different. I'm still kind of... finding myself. It's been difficult but it's been brilliant at the same time. I guess I owe you a thank you, I mean, if it hadn't been for you helping me when no else would, I wouldn't be who I am now."

"I don't think I need thanking. You're a clever girl, you would've figured it out by yourself soon enough." The Doctor said. Tsuki couldn't help but smile at the Doctor's humbleness.

"Of course, you're not as clever as me, so you probably did need my help." Tsuki's face fell flat.

"I see you still haven't learned the meaning of the word "humble" yet."

"What are you talking about? Humble" is my middle name."

"Is that before or after "Egotistical Twat"?"

"I don't like your new attitude."

"Well, you only have yourself to blame there because "you're not as clever as me, so you probably did need my help."!" The Doctor tried to retort but was stuck. He sighed.

"You don't put with much rubbish do you?" The Doctor asked smiling. Tsuki realized what he was doing and smiled back.

"I don't put up with anyone's rubbish." There was short silence, then the Doctor spoke.

"Is your dad OK? Seeing his wife trying to murder her own daughter wouldn't have done much to help the image he had in his head of Koriko Thorne." Tsuki shrugged.

"He went into shock when we got to the hospital; it took him a week to talk to anybody. He's OK now, if anything he's a better person for it. He doesn't seem to live in a dream world anymore, he's more focused, and he's definitely been more focused on me! I can't put a foot wrong anymore! It's almost boring! Although he does get a bit iffy if I use my abilities..." The Doctor's eyes widened.

"You've been using them." He stated rather than asked.

"At first I was trying not to, but as soon as my temper would flare up the ability would follow soon after, so I had to start to practicing with it even it was to just keep it under control.

"How's that going?"

"Not well. I run out of energy really quickly and I either have to be very calm or very angry for the ice or snow to last, otherwise they just die instantly. Nothing like that night, not that I remember much of it." The Doctor said nothing. In the silence, the Doctor suddenly remembered something and clicked his fingers. He ran into the TARDIS. Tsuki stood up suddenly and frowned.

"Where are you going?" She shouted.

"Nowhere! I just need to get something! For you! I need to get something, for you! A present!" This just confused Tsuki further.

"A present?" She asked. The Doctor poked his head around the TARDIS door, eyebrow raised.

"What is it with humans and stating the obvious? Anyway, come on, follow me." The Doctor bounded out of the garden and onto the main road. Tsuki was close behind. On the main road Tsuki looked around at the dead sakura trees and felt a pang of guilt. The Doctor gave Tsuki a test tube of yellow dust. She studied it.

"Yellow dust? Excuse me for asking, but how is this a present?"

"Just pour it into one hand then cover it with the other." Tsuki did as she was told. After a couple of seconds the dust began to fizz. It was hard not to let go of it as it tickled her hands.

"Tell me when it stops fizzing Tsuki. I'm going to move the TARDIS." The Doctor leapt back into the garden and the thrumming of the TARDIS engines filled the street as it dematerialized from the garden and reappeared behind Tsuki. The Doctor opened the doors.

"Has it stopped?" The Doctor asked running back to the TARDIS console. The fizzing died down in Tsuki's hands.

"Yeah, it's stopped."

"OK, now open up your hand and on the count of three I want you to blow the dust off your hand are you ready?"

"I still don't see how this is a present but I'm ready."

"OK then on the count of three! One...!"

"Doctor...?"

"...Two...!"

"...What's the point of this?"

"Three!" Despite her confusion, Tsuki blew the dust off her hand without a moment's hesitation. At the same time, a gust of warm wind blew from the TARDIS, past Tsuki and caught the yellow dust, blowing it up and around the entire street. The Doctor ran up beside Tsuki.

"Now, remember how I said that some species can put DNA traces into rain, clouds, mist, fog and even some forms of primitive vegetation like leaves and petals?"

"Of course."

"Well, when I left you and your dad to find the TARDIS, which was completely fine when I found it, she's a good strong girl the TARDIS, I don't know what I'd do without her, probably be stuck on one planet for the rest of my life, so I do what I'd do... Anyway back to the point, I went to the Selenn, a lovely, peaceful little forest planet in the Yantaras System and the planet's people, the Sornns, are a very important part of the planet's life cycle. What they do is that before every winter the trees shed a yellow dust that the Sornn collect then hold in a special skin pouch for half a year while they're in hibernation, then when they wake up the yellow dust has matched their DNA and they do exactly what you've just done."

"And that's what you gave me? But I only held the dust for 30 seconds."

"Well, a little tinkering in the TARDIS chemistry lab sped up the process a little bit. And speaking of speeding up, you should see your present round about... now." Tsuki looked from the Doctor to the street, and cried.

Tiny pink buds grew on the streets bare trees, bursting out the bark, their petals blooming like a paintball exploding onto a blank canvas. The whole street came alive. Flowers picked up and shone their colors brightly, the grass swayed happily in a collective dance and even the trees stood up and brandished their new flowers with pride.

The change was not only noticed by Tsuki. From every house, children the adults alike ran out it their gardens, looking up at their sakura trees in awe and amazement, wondering how they had come back to life and produced blossoms in summer. Tsuki turned to the Doctor, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Doctor. You bought the trees back."

"The Sornn help their planet turn to spring. And for that one day they are genetically linked to the blossoms."

"So? I'm now genetically linked to all these cherry blossoms?"

"Well for about twenty minutes anyway. And as soon as the link stops, the trees return to their normal life-cycle, like the snowstorms never happened." The Doctor was almost knocked off his feet as Tsuki suddenly hugged him tightly, sobs of pure happiness pouring from her eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Go on. Have fun." Tsuki let go of the Doctor and standing in front of him, Tsuki threw up her arms and cherry blossoms flew up into the air. Tsuki laughed, took of her school bag and for the next twenty minutes played with the children in the wildly dancing cherry blossoms, while the Doctor watched from the entrance of the TARDIS.

As the green leaves of the sakura trees basked in the light of the setting sun, Tsuki slid down onto her bottom with her back resting on the TARDIS door and handed a can of soda over to the Doctor sitting next to her. Cicadas' chirped in the distance as Tsuki took a sip of her drink, the Doctor had opened his but had not made any move to suggest he was going to drink it.

"By the way..." the Doctor began.

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday." Tsuki laughed and brought her soda can up for a toast, the Doctor joined her and metal clattered lightly. The Doctor spoke again.

"So, how come you're home so late? Walking through the door just before sunset? That would make it, just about to turn 7:33 in the evening." Tsuki took a sneaky look at her mobile phone. Just as the Doctor finished his sentence, the digital clock on the phone's display turned to show 17:33, she couldn't help but slightly impressed.

"I had after-school club." Tsuki pulled out an impressive looking SLR out of her school bag and showed it to the Doctor.

"Oh, photography." Tsuki put the camera around her neck.

"I've been into it since forever, but I never took it seriously, I always thought it was stupid."

"You thought a lot of things you liked were stupid."

"I guess." There was silence. Tsuki retreated into her own head while the Doctor got up, finished his soda can in one large gulp and opened the TARDIS door. Tsuki had to stop herself falling backwards into the ship. She jumped up onto her feet and stepped aside to let the Doctor through the door. Tsuki's heart sank but she tried not show it.

"You're off then?" She said. The Doctor looked at her.

"I'm sure there're a few planets out there that could use saving, so yes, I'm off."

"Right, So, I'll see you, maybe."

"Maybe, Goodbye Tsukiko Thorne." the Doctor closed the TARDIS door behind him.

"Goodbye Doctor." Tsuki picked up her school bag and turned to her house as the TARDIS faded away.

She fought the feeling of disappointment that sat in her stomach. What was there to be disappointed about? It wasn't like she was expecting him to invite her into his life and take her traveling across the universe, that would've been stupid, and besides, he'd already explained that he travelled alone, so she'd probably be more of a hindrance than a help.

At the gate to the house, Tsuki saw her right shoelace was untied and knelt down to do it up again. When she got up again, she yelped, dropped her school bag and jumped backwards a pace. She looked at the Doctor in the TARDIS, he didn't look particularly pleased.

"You really don't think much of me do you Tsuki?"

"Sorry?"

"Come on! You really think I'd leave you here when I can take to see views even most creative photographers have never dreamed of?" Tsuki grinned.

"Really? You'd let me come with you? What about travelling alone?"

"I like a little company now and then. Less boring. So, what do you say? I'll even promise to be less annoying." Tsuki laughed.

"I want come with you, I want to see the universe, just don't make promises you can't keep." The Doctor smiled, but this did fill Tsuki with confidence. The Doctor stepped aside and let Tsuki in. Tsuki took in the massive TARDIS interior; it still filled her with awe as she hopped up the stairs to the center console. The Doctor zoomed past her and began to set the TARDIS controls, it shook as he did so.

"So then Tsukiko Thorne, what do like taking pictures of?"

"Um... mountains?"

"Well, your wish is my command. Now, mountains... mountains... ahh I know! The Twirling Mountains of Hantehxan, so named because they exist on individual tectonic plates that spin with the magma current beneath them. Hold on!" The Doctor flicked pulled a final switch and the TARDIS lurched into action.

Hanging onto the center console, Tsuki looked over at the Doctor. He was brilliant really, but she couldn't help but feel slightly scared of him. He was a man of two sides. One moment he was kind and friendly, the next he was angry and dangerous and then sometimes he was both at the same time. Two sides of the same coin, she sighed, but then again, she guessed a lot of people were like that. Everyone has a side they want to keep hidden, a side that holds all their darkest secrets...

"You OK there Tsuki?" The Doctor shouted over the noise. Tsuki shook her head and smiled.

"I'm fine! Let's just get outta here and go on an adventure!"

Just as the TARDIS engines began to rumble, Colin stamped on the brakes and jumped out his car.

"Tsuki! Tsuki! Get out here! It's the thing, the umm... the Doctor box!" There was no reply from within the house. However, as the TARDIS began to fade in and out of reality, Colin saw Tsuki's new school bag on the floor and realized exactly where she was.

"Tsuki!' he banged on the fading TARDIS doors, 'Tsuki! Where are you going? Don't you leave without...!" Colin tried to bang on the TARDIS again but his fist fell through thin air, the TARDIS was gone.

"Saying goodbye..." Colin looked at the space where the TARDIS had been, astonished. His daughter was gone, and according to her description of the Doctor's "TARDIS", she could be anywhere, anytime...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who - But I do own the rights to Tsuki Thorne!**

**Fun Fact #11: Year of the Rat - the second episode of The Tsuki Thorne Tales - coming soon!**

**P.S.: If you like my story (or if you don't) leave me a review, I'd love to hear what you all think!**

**P.P.S.: I'm also thinking of setting up a couple of Facebook pages, one as a general fanpage for The Tsuki Thorne Tales and one as the character Tsukiko Thorne herself. What do you think?**


End file.
